


The Agency

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Canon, Drama, Ethan Gold Bashing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-11
Updated: 2005-05-01
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin gets a new job, and maybe something more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin logged off his computer, and quietly crept into the bedroom that he shared with his lover. It was 4am, and the last thing he wanted to do was start another argument. He took off his pants and shoes while throwing a glance over his shoulder at the sleeping man. With a heavy sigh, he laid down on the soft pillows and prayed for sleep. Justin had not been sleeping well for the past month. He had so much on his mind he feared that he might never sleep again. The rent was due in a week and almost every utility bill that had come in the mail that day was a disconnect notice. If it wasn’t for the job he was supposed to start the following day, he knew that both him and the snoring man next to him would be homeless in a matter of weeks. He said a silent prayer to himself thanking god, or whoever it was on his side, that he had finally landed a decent paying job. Although the job wasn’t glamorous to say the least, he would make enough to keep the lights on. 

With the burden of unpaid bills now starting to lift from his thoughts, Justin’s head sank deeper into the pillow. He was exhausted, and knew that if he didn’t get some sleep soon he would be in no shape to make a good first impression on his new boss. Sleep was soon washing over him, but interrupted by the stirring of his partner. He rolled over on his side and pretended to be asleep, not wanting a confrontation, sexual or otherwise. 

“Where have you been?” his lover breathed while grabbing Justin’s limp cock.

“I was writing.” he answered. “I’m really tired honey, I need to get a couple hours sleep before I have to go to work.”

“Fine.” he huffed and rolled over. Justin fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. His relationship had been bad for a while. The man that he had been so in love with for three years, was now the one person in the world that he couldn’t stand. The funny thing was that three years ago he followed this man around like a puppy dog. He did anything and everything to be a part of his life. He wasn’t sure quite when it happened, but he had fallen out of love. He wanted to leave so badly, but he was scared. Scared that the he couldn’t make it on his own, scared of what people would think, but most of all just scared of being alone. Relieved that the man next to him had finally fallen back to sleep, Justin gave himself over to sleep as well.

“One day…” he whispered to himself. “One day I’ll find the courage to leave Ethan.”

Morning came too early for Justin. The alarm had gone off three hours after his head hit the pillow. 

“Fuck me..” he groaned while emerging from the bedroom.

“I’d love to, beautiful.” Ethan smirked. 

“ I can’t believe how late I was up last night.” Justin whined as he grabbed a much needed cup of coffee.

“I don’t understand what you could possibly have to write about that late at night. It’s ridiculous.” Ethan stated.

“I can’t write during the day.” Justin responded. “The words flow so much easier at night.”

“That’s convenient.” Ethan sighed. “Seeing as how things haven’t been ‘flowing’ in our bedroom much lately. You are my partner, Justin. I am really getting sick of this shit. We haven’t made love in weeks. And when we do make love you don’t even look at me.”

“Look Ethan, I have a new job to start today. I really don’t need this from you right now. Just sit there and be quiet until I leave. The last thing I need is to go to work all pissed off.” Justin tried not to yell.

“That’s fine. Just remember that if this dry spell keeps up, I will get what I need from someone else. I don’t need your pathetic ass!” Ethan yelled.

“Oh that’s funny, seeing as how I am the only one willing to work a real job. Without me you’d be fucking homeless! Your stupid fiddle playing doesn’t pay the fucking rent!” Justin yelled back. “Fuck this! I’m going to work.”

After showering and getting dressed, Justin was out the door without another word to Ethan. He couldn’t believe that fucking asshole had the balls to start a fight with him before he left for work. Ethan could be down right cruel to him sometimes. After boarding the bus Justin cleared his thoughts of the morning fight. He wanted to be fresh and ready to make a good impression. Fifteen minutes later, he was standing in front of his new employers building. He took a deep breath and walked through the double glass doors. The receptionist gave him a cup of coffee and told him to take a seat.

“Frankie will be out in a minute. She’s on the phone with one of our clients.” she smiled sweetly.

“Great, Thanks.” He smiled back.

“You must be Justin!” the women exclaimed. “I am so happy to have you with us, my name is Frankie. Now I know that you are new to this line of work, but don’t be nervous. If you can do it at home, you sure as hell can do it for other people!”

“Well my partner seems to think that I’m pretty damn good at it.” Justin laughed.

“I suppose he’d know better than any of us.” she agreed. “Now lets get you back to my office. You can sign all the paperwork, and I’ll give you the addresses of your clients.”

“Sounds good.” he said nervously. 

After all the legal stuff was out of the way, Justin was back on the bus heading for his first job of the day. By the time the bus made it to his stop, his stomach was it knots. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. He did it all the time at home, for free. Even though it had been a little while, because of the constant bickering with Ethan.

“It’s just like riding a bike..” He whispered to calm himself. He got off the bus and looked at the building. He saw the name of his client next to a buzzer. He held his breath and pushed it.

“What?” The man almost yelled.

“Umm. Brian Kinney? My name is Justin Taylor. The agency sent me.” Justin stammered.

“Come on up.” The man’s voice noticeably calmer.

Justin took the stairs two at a time until he reached Brian Kinney’s loft door. He went to knock, but realized that the man was already standing there waiting for him. Justin looked over the man. He was tall, with hazel eyes, and beautiful auburn hair. Justin almost gasped at the sight of him. He was gorgeous.

“You know, there is an elevator for a reason.” Brian stated.

“I know, but the stairs are better for you.” Justin answered.

“I suppose so.” Brian was trying to read this beautiful blonde that stood before him. He had hired many guys from this agency, but this ‘Justin’ was definitely one of the hottest. He had cause an aching hard on the minute Brian had seen him hopping up the stairs. “He is going to be more than worth the money.” he thought to himself. 

“The agency told me that you have all the supplies I’ll need. Is that correct? Or do I need to bring my own from now on?” Justin asked as he walked into the loft. 

“Oh I have all the supplies you’ll need.” Brian smirked with is tongue in his cheek. 

“Great.” Justin smiled. “So, where would you like me to start?”

“Oh the bedroom, definitely.” Brian said. “You go ahead, I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Alrighty.” Justin said, “But I’m going to have to warn you, this is my first day on the job. I have never done this for money before, so you are going to have to tell me exactly what you want.”

“I think that can be arranged.” Brian said as he led Justin into the bedroom. “Just make yourself at home. I’m going to get myself something to drink and your ‘supplies’. I’ll be right back.”

“Ok” Justin said sitting down on the bed. He felt a little uncomfortable, but he guessed that was to be expected. 

“You want anything to drink?” Brian asked. When Justin politely refused, Brian walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed some poppers. He then grabbed a bottle of Beam from the liquor cabinet and poured himself a double shot. He quickly shed all his clothing and downed his drink in one gulp. He couldn’t wait to sink his dick into Justin’s deliciously plump ass. 

“Mr. Kinney is everything ok? Do you need some help?” Justin yelled from the bedroom.

“Oh I’d say I am in desperate need of some good help.” Brian stated as he stood in the doorway of the bedroom, stroking his hard cock.

“OH MY GOD!!” Justin screamed jumping from his chair, and turning bright red.

“What? Did the agency not tell you how fucking huge I am?” Brian snickered.

“The agency? THE AGENCY?! Justin shrieked and then started to laugh.

“What the fuck is so funny?” Brian asked, losing his erection.

“Mr. Kinney,” Justin began, “the agency that sent me here is called ‘Merry Maids’. I’m your new housekeeper.”


	2. The Agency

Brian’s face went completely white as he turned to grab his robe. 

“Oh fuck.” He stammered. “You have got to be fucking kidding me. What the fuck happened to Rosa?”

“She retired Mr. Kinney. She was sixty years old after all. They sent you a notice in the mail. I’m guessing you never got it.” Justin said trying to hide his laughter.

“Well no shit.” Brian mumbled while going to see who was knocking at the door. He swung it open to reveal a twenty-something blonde that could have been Justin’s twin.

“Hey sexy.” The blonde greeted him. “The door was open so I let myself up. The agency sent me. They told me you were in desperate need of some assistance.” 

“I’ll come back, Mr. Kinney.” Justin said. He felt sorry for the man. He knew that this had to be an extremely embarrassing situation. 

“Actually Mr. Taylor, I was hoping you could stay.” Brian smirked with a tongue in cheek grin.

“Huh?” Justin asked with his mouth wide open.

“Well, having two beautiful blondes in front of me is making me twice as hard. Double your pleasure, double your fun as they say.” He smirked. “I’ll pay you extra.”

“I appreciate the offer Mr. Kinney, but I have a boyfriend. We’ve been in a committed relationship for three years. I just can’t do that to him.” Justin explained.

He couldn’t believe this was happening. It took every ounce of strength he had not to drop to his knees and suck Brian off. His erection was making he pants grow increasingly uncomfortable. He could feel a little wet spot forming in the front. He hadn’t been this turned on in a long, LONG time. The image of Brian stroking his huge cock was enough to make him orgasm on the spot.

“I’m sorry Mr. Kinney.” he apologized while shifting uncomfortably. 

“There’s no need to apologize. Besides, ‘sorry’ is bullshit.” Brian said. “You can go take care of the kitchen and living room, while I take care of Mr. Good Fuck here. Your cleaning supplies are in the hallway closet.”

As soon as Justin was out of the bedroom, he could hear Brian moaning. He had no idea how he was going to clean with a raging hard on. When he got to the hallway closet, he paused a moment to compose himself. Taking in a few deep breaths, he grabbed what he needed and made his way to the kitchen. He did the dishes, wiped down the counters, and mopped the floor. The moans seemed to get louder and more intense at time went on. He prayed that Brian would cum soon. He didn’t think that he could take anymore without his dick ripping a hole through the front of his pants. He bent down and reached under the sink for a garbage bag. On his way back up he noticed that the bedroom door was cracked open a little bit. He swung around closing his eyes, hoping that he had enough self-control not to take peak. His good judgment failed him quickly, and before he knew it he was crouching down in front of the trash can. He could see Brian balls deep in the hustler’s ass. Brian’s face was sweaty, and contorted in pre-orgasmic bliss. Justin’s cock started leaking profusely. His hips seemed to have a mind of their own as they began twitching, aching to thrust into something or someone. His hand started to trail down his chest. His nipples were hard and tingling. Before he could stop himself his hand found his painfully hard cock. Grabbing on to it hard, a moan escaped his full red lips. His hips once again betrayed him, and started humping his hand through his pants. He could feel his balls start to draw up, and he knew that he was dangerously close to making a mess. He took his eyes off Brian and stood up. He wanted to run into the bedroom and beg Brian to kick the hustler out, and fuck him until he couldn’t see. He couldn’t do that though. He had a boyfriend. Even if they were having problems, it wasn’t an excuse to betray his trust. Thinking of Ethan made his dick start to go soft. He silently thanked his partner for at least helping him once today. Thirty minutes later he was finished with the living room, and Brian was finished with Mr. Good Fuck.

“Everything is done out here Mr. Kinney. If you don’t mind I’m going to go outside and have a cigarette before I start on the rest of the house.” Justin said.

“Smoking a disgusting habit.” Brian laughed while lighting up his own cigarette. He offered Justin a light and a seat next to him on the sofa.

“Thanks.” Justin said while inhaling deeply. He definitely needed some nicotine if he was going to keep dick under control. 

“No problem.” Brian responded while paying the hustler and escorting him to the door. He sat back down next to Justin, but a little closer this time.

“You have a beautiful home, Mr. Kinney.” Justin mumbled, trying his best to make small talk.

“Thanks. Oh and please call me Brian.” Brian said. “You are doing a great job, Justin.”

“Thanks Mr. Kin-, I mean Brian.” Justin blushed.

“So tell me about this boyfriend of yours.” Brian smirked.

“Well, his name is Ethan. We’ve been together for three years now. He’s a violin player.” Justin stated.

“Ahh..a musician. Now I know why you’re cleaning people’s houses for money.” Brian joked.

“Yeah.” Justin blushed again. Justin didn’t want to say much more than that. He was embarrassed that he had to do this kind of work to pay the bills. And even more embarrassed that his partner didn’t seem to care.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Justin.” Brian said knowing what the blonde was thinking. “You do what you have to do to make ends meet. There’s no shame in that.”

“Yeah I guess.” Justin whispered. Brian put his hand on Justin’s leg to offer some comfort. Justin jumped a little at the sparks it seemed to cause. He could feel his dick start to betray him again. He knew that he better get back to work. He snuffed out what was left of his cigarette, and stood up.

“You going to get back to work?” Brian asked, knowing full well why Justin felt the need to get away from him.

He had to admit he was a little disappointed. Since the minute he had walked through the loft door, Brian had wanted him. He was gorgeous. And the fact that he couldn’t have him, only made him want Justin more. He felt his dick start to rise. He could see Justin staring at it, and trying to hide his own. Brian slowly started caressing his now throbbing member. Justin’s eyes grew wide. Brian could hear him struggling for breathe. Soon there was a wet spot in the front of both their pants. 

“Oh.” Brian moaned. 

“I…” Justin tried to speak. “I shouldn’t be doing this.” He was now rubbing his own throbbing member through his jeans. He sat back down, fearing the pleasure would make his legs unable to hold him up. Both men sat on opposite ends of the sofa, staring into each other’s eyes. 

“Your pants are starting to get really wet.” Brian said while licking his lips. “If you don’t let me see that beautiful leaking cock of yours soon, I’m going to burst….and not in a positive, life affirming way.”

“Oh fuck.” Justin moaned. Brian talking dirty to him was almost too much. He could feel his balls start to ache.

“You show me yours, and I’ll show you mine.” Brian whispered.

Brian moved closer to Justin so that they’re legs were touching. The contact made Justin moan louder. Brian took that as a green light, and reached for his belt buckle. Justin pushed his hand away, but pulled the older man’s fingers to his lips. He kissed them softly before sucking two of them into his mouth. Brian used his free hand to unzip his own pants, pulling out his profusely leaking cock. He stroked his gleaming dick softly. Justin licked and sucked his fingers expertly. 

“Oh fuck Justin.” Brian moaned trying to keep control. He had never been this turned on by mutual masturbation before.

“Brian.” Justin whispered, causing the man to look into his eyes. What he saw there was not what he was expecting. He saw tears.

“Are you okay?” Brian asked, genuinely concerned.

“I’m sorry Brian.” Justin whimpered. “I’m so sorry. You have no idea how badly I want this. But..”

“But, what?” Brian was confused. 

“I can’t do this to Ethan.” Justin tried not to cry. He didn’t want Brian to ever see him cry. 

Before Brian could say or do anything, Justin was on his way down the stairwell. He walked over to the window and saw the blonde emerge onto the street. Standing there with his forehead pressed to the glass, he watched him walk away. He felt a dull ache start to overcome his chest. He had never felt anything like it before, and didn’t know why Justin had caused it. He did know one thing though, he needed to see Justin Taylor again.

“Fuck you, Ethan.” He mumbled while walking through his freshly cleaned living room.


	3. The Agency

Justin turned around and looked back at the loft. He could see Brian walking away from his window. He knew that he must have been watching him walk away. The thought made his chest ache. He couldn’t figure out why this man was affecting him so much. Before he knew it he had walked the two miles back to the agency. Standing in front of the building his heart dropped. He knew that walking out on a job was grounds for termination. He needed this job so badly, he couldn’t afford to lose it. 

 

“You going to stand out here all day, honey? Or are you going to come inside?” Justin looked up and saw a tall thin man wearing lime green pants and a mid drift t-shirt that said ’Domestic Goddess’.

“I haven’t decided yet.” Justin answered softly.

“Are you new here sugar?” The man asked.

“Yes. I just had my first job and royally fucked it up.” Justin confessed.

“Well what happened? Could you not get a cum stain out of some wasp’s precious Egyptian cotton sheets?” The man laughed. “Oh I’m Emmett by the way.”

“Hi I’m Justin.” He said shaking the man’s hand. “And no it was nothing like that. It was far worse.”

“I bet you’ll feel better if you tell me. I have been in this business for two years, and there is nothing I haven’t fucked up.” Emmett said.

“Ok.” Justin said sitting down on the bench next to the curb. “I sort of walked out on a job.”

“Oh I see. It was that bitch Mrs. Anderson’s house wasn’t it? She always wants you to hand wash her panties. Eww.” Emmett shuddered.

“No. It was a man. He kind of came on to me. Things went a little far, and I decided to leave.” Justin said with his head down.

“That’s sexual harassment! The nerve of that little fucker!” Emmett yelled drawing the attention of the people walking by.

“No no! It was nothing like that.” Justin said trying to calm Emmett down. “I wanted him just as bad as he wanted me…maybe more.”

“Oh…that’s a horse of a different color.” Emmett smirked. “Then why did you leave?”

“I have a boyfriend.” Justin said sadly. “I felt guilty.”

“Oh I see. So you are afraid that this man is going to call Frankie and get you fired.”

“Yeah.” Justin admitted. “I didn’t finish the house before I left. I had to get out of there before I did something I regretted.”

“Ok no biggie. Here’s was you’re going to do. You go in there and tell the receptionist that your client requested your phone number for emergencies, but that you forgot to give it to him before you left. When she offers to call him for you, you tell her that you’d be happy to do it, because she works hard enough already. Flattery will get you everywhere.” Emmett smiled. “Then you can call him and get this all straightened out before he has a chance to call Frankie.”

“You are a sly devil, Emmett.” Justin joked.

“I know, extortion is one of my finer qualities.” Both men laughed.

 

Justin took Emmett’s advice and the plan went off without a hitch. Now all he had to do was call Brian. He walked into the employee lounge and was relieved to see it was empty. He sat down with the piece of paper in hand, hoping against all hope that Brian would be understanding about the whole thing. He held his breath while dialing the numbers. On the third ring Brian picked up.

 

“What?”

“Umm…Brian?” Justin asked with a very noticeable quiver in his voice.

“Yeah?”

“This is Justin.”

“Oh hi Justin. Did you forget something when you left?” Brian wanted to make this easy for Justin. He didn’t blame him for what happened, and wanted Justin to know that. 

“Umm….no.” Justin said confused. “I wanted to apologize for what happened, and for running out of the loft without finishing up the cleaning.”

“What do you mean? The loft looks great.”

“What are you talking about?” Justin was really confused now.

“I don’t know what you think happed, Justin. But from what I can remember, you did a great job cleaning my house. You did everything fast and efficiently, we talked a little, then you left after telling me you’d be back at the same time next week.”

“Oh right.” Justin said now catching on to what Brian was doing for him. “So I guess I’ll see you next week.”

“Sounds great. Later.”

“Brian, wait!” 

“Yeah?”

“I wanted to give you my phone number in case of any cleaning emergencies.” Justin almost laughed. It was one of the most comical ways he had ever slipped someone his number.

“Riiiight.” Brian laughed. He new what this sneaky little blonde was doing.

 

After giving Brian the number Justin sat back in his chair and breathed a sigh of relief. Now all he had to do was get through the rest of his cleaning jobs today and he could go home.

 

“So did my plan work?” Emmett asked peaking his head around the corner.

“It did. Thanks again, Emmett.”

“The pleasure was all mine. Now you better get to your other houses before we have another crisis on our hands.” he laughed. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

The rest of Justin’s day went by rather quickly. All of his clients were really nice for the most part. Although he did get to meet Mrs. Anderson, and Emmett wasn’t lying about hand washing her panties. If he wasn’t gay before he certainly was now. It was around five thirty when the bus dropped him off a block from his apartment. He ran up the flights of stairs wanting a hot bath and a quiet night. 

 

“Hi sweetie.” He greeted Ethan as he walked through the door.

“Hey babe, how was you day?” 

“Pretty good, thanks.” He said. “I’ll tell you all about it after I soak in the tub.”

 

The hot water felt amazing. He closed his eyes and all the worries and stresses of the day seemed to melt away. He started to think about Brian. He was pretty confused about everything he was feeling. He dick wasn’t confused though, it started getting hard immediately. He moaned in frustration. Giving it a tight squeeze he stood up and grabbed a towel. He spotted Ethan watching TV on the sofa as he exited the bathroom. He needed an ass to shove his dick into, and fast. He grabbed Ethan by the back of his shirt and dragged him into the bedroom. 

 

“Holy shit! What the fuck got into you?” Ethan asked stunned.

“Shut up and bend over.” Justin ordered. Ethan did as he was told and soon Justin was thrusting hard and fast. All the while picturing Brian beneath him. Closing his eyes he could see Brian’s face, and hear his voice begging for more. 

“Oh fuck.” Ethan whimpered. Justin wished he would shut up. It was hard for him to imagine Brian, with interruptions like that.

“Brian.” Justin mouthed silently as he came. Ethan’s orgasm soon followed and the men collapsed on the bed.

“I had no idea cleaning made you this horny.” Ethan joked.

“Yeah.” Justin mumbled. His fantasy was over and now all he had left was Ethan.

“I’ll get it.” Ethan said while getting up to answer the ringing phone. “It’s for you, Justin. I think he said his name was Brian.”

“Oh thanks, its one of my clients.” Justin had to hold his breath to keep from squealing. “Hello?”

“Hey Justin, it’s Bri.”

“Oh hey.” 

“I was wondering if you could come over tomorrow.”

“Sure, how come?”

“I had a little guava juice incident. I kind of spilled it all over the rug, and I have no idea how to get it out.”

“Yeah no problem, the agency has a machine to shampoo carpets.”

“Okay great. I’ll pick you up at “Merry Maids’ since I noticed you don’t have a car. I wouldn’t want you to have to lug that thing on the bus.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“No its fine, does 10 o’clock sound alright?”

“That sounds great. I’ll see you then. Later”

“Later.”

 

Justin felt like there was a hummingbird in his chest where his heart should be. He wouldn’t have to wait a whole week to see Brian again. This day had definitely turned around.

 

“What was that all about?” Ethan asked looking suspicious.

“One of my clients has a little cleaning emergency.”

“They are allowed to just call you at home like that?” Ethan was growing angrier. 

“I gave him my number in case he needed anything.” Justin knew that was the wrong thing to say but he didn’t care. Ethan needed to mind his own fucking business.

“That doesn’t seem very fucking professional. What are you at his fucking beck and call now?!”

“What the fuck would you know? When was the last time you had a real fucking job?!” Justin yelled.

“A real job?” Ethan laughed. “Oh yeah cleaning up after rich people is real fucking glamorous. They probably laugh behind your fucking back. You’re pathetic.”

“Fuck you, at least I’m not begging on a fucking street corner like you. You would get more money peddling your ass instead of your shitty-ass music! You’re the one who’s pathe-”

 

Before Justin could finish his sentence he felt Ethan’s fist rip across his face. He fell to the ground and looked up at him through his already swelling eye. Ethan smiled at him before kicking him in the stomach. 

 

“Please!” Justin begged. The two of them had a lot of screaming matches before, but this is the first time Ethan had hit him. 

“Yeah you keep begging you pathetic mother fucker!” Ethan screamed before kicking him in the ribs for good measure.

“Please! I’m sorry!” Justin begged again. And just as quickly as Ethan had snapped into his rage, he snapped out.

“Oh god! Oh Justin I am so sorry! I swear I didn’t mean to do it. I don’t know what happened.” He sobbed.

 

Ethan collapsed on top of Justin and the two men laid there weeping. After they both had calmed down Ethan got up to get his lover some ice. Justin crawled over to the chair and used it to help himself up. He suddenly felt dizzy, and tried to make it to the bathroom, but ended up emptying the contents of his stomach all over himself and the hardwood floor. He fell to his knees, painfully heaving uncontrollably like a child. He stood up once again and this time had his bearings enough to get into the bathroom. He used the sink to steady himself and looked in the mirror. His face was tear stained and swollen. His appearance made him start to cry all over again. Thanks to Ethan there was no way he was going to be able to see Brian tomorrow. Ethan had officially taken away everything that meant anything to him.


	4. The Agency

After Ethan had fallen asleep, Justin grabbed his pillow and made himself as comfortable as he could on the sofa. The thought of listening to Ethan breathe all night was enough to make him throw up again. Closing his eyes all he could see was Brian. His heart sank knowing that he would not be able to meet him tomorrow as planned. Looking at the clock he wondered if it was too late to call. He knew he better try so he could get some sleep.

“What?” Brian answered not bothering to look at the caller ID.

“Hey Brian, it’s Justin. I hope I didn’t call too late.”

“I was up. I was thinking about you actually.” Brian admitted before thinking.

“And what were you thinking?”

“I’ll never tell.”

“You’re no fun Mr. Kinney.” Justin joked.

“So I’ve been told.”

“Come on….tell me. Please.” Justin almost whined.

“Fine. I was thinking about how I want to see you again. Tomorrow can’t get here soon enough.”

“Oh.” Justin said through the lump in his throat. For a minute he almost forgot why he had called.

“Are you okay Justin?” 

“Yeah I’m fine. The reason I called you is to tell you that I won’t be able to come over tomorrow.”

“Oh and why’s that?” Brian asked.

“I’m….umm…” Justin’s heart was racing. He couldn’t believe that he had forgotten to make up his excuse. “I’m sick.”

“That’s funny, because you don’t sound sick.” Brian knew something was up, and wasn’t going to let Justin off the hook without a fight.

“Well I am.” Justin whispered. Lying to Brian was harder that he had anticipated. 

“Justin?”

“Yes?” Justin gulped.

“Meet me somewhere.” Brian whispered, almost as if he was afraid of the words coming out of his mouth.

“Brian I can’t.” Justin grabbed his pack of cigarettes and lit one, inhaling deeply.

“Yes you can. Come on Justin, just for a cup of coffee. I can tell that something is wrong, and contrary to what you might have heard, I’m a really good listener.”

“I can’t talk to you about this, Brian.” 

“Yes you can, Justin. I’m leaving right now, I’ll be outside your apartment building in ten minutes. Don’t stand me up.” Brian said and quickly hung up before giving Justin time to protest. 

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.” Justin whispered to himself as he rocked back and forth. How the fuck was he going to explain his appearance? Brian was going to take one look at him and know exactly what had happened. He quickly threw his sweatpants on and grabbed his jacket. He winced at the sharp pains stabbing his ribs where Ethan had kicked him. Tears were gathering in the corners of his eyes as he thought about Brian seeing him like this. On his way out the door he grabbed his sunglasses and an old baseball cap. 

“Are you afraid you’re going to be followed?” Brian laughed as he saw Justin emerge from the apartment building. He looked like a movie star trying to hide his identity from drooling fans. 

“Where’s the Jeep?” Justin asked to change the subject. He was hoping if he could keep his head down Brian wouldn’t notice his face. 

“I parked it a couple of blocks away. I thought that a walk might be nice.” Brian suggested.

“A walk sounds great.” Justin breathed a sigh of relief and took off his sunglasses. There were hardly any street lights on his block, so maybe Brian wouldn’t have enough light to see him.

“So Justin….spill it.” Brian said after walking for ten minutes in deafening silence. 

“Oh I don’t know, Brian. I’m just having relationship trouble right now.” Justin said.

“Ian giving you trouble?” Brian asked through his teeth.

“It’s Ethan actually.” Justin laughed. “To tell you the truth things have been bad for a while.”

“How bad?” Brian asked.

“Well I can’t stand the sound of him breathing at night. You think that’s bad?” Justin joked.

“I think you need a friend, Justin.” Brian said lovingly. He slowly intertwined his fingers with Justin’s. Both men let out the breath they had been holding for what seemed like years. 

“That feels nice.” Justin admitted as Brian softly caressed the back of his hand with his thumb. 

“Yeah.” Brian smiled. Holding Justin’s hand relaxed him. “So are you up for that cup of coffee?”

“Uh…yeah sure.” Justin said hesitantly when he realized they were outside the Liberty Diner. “Would you mind going in and getting us some to go?”

“If that’s what you want. Are you sure though? You look like you’re freezing.”

“I’m sure. I like walking with you.” Justin was indeed freezing, but he knew that under the florescent lights in the diner, his secret would surely be out. Brian was back in two minutes with steaming paper cups in hand. 

“I didn’t know how you take your coffee, so I got you some hot chocolate instead. I hope that’s okay.”

“That sounds yummy, thanks.” Justin smiled. He took a sip of the hot liquid and felt the warmth spread throughout his cold body. 

“Let’s go to the park. I have an urge to relive my youth on the swing set.” Brian smirked. 

“That sounds fun, actually.” It amazed Justin how happy Brian made him. It felt so good, so right. They soon reached their destination and began to swing together. Justin closed his eyes and let the cool air rush over him, washing away his pain. 

“I don’t remember swinging making me this nauseous as a kid.” Brian laughed.

“Me either. Lets go sit on the bench.” They sat down and gazed at the stars for a while. Justin felt truly content, and couldn’t remember the last time that had happened. 

“Justin, your teeth are chattering.” Brian noted. “Come closer so I can keep you warm.” Justin scooted closer and immediately felt the warmth radiating from Brian’s body. Brian put his arm around Justin and squeezed, trying to warm him up.

“Ouch, shit!” Justin cried out. Brian had inadvertently put too much pressure on his tender ribs.

“Justin are you okay? Shit, I’m so sorry.” Brian said wide-eyed. 

“No, no I’m okay.” Justin choked out through the pain. It was getting more intense and he could hardly breath. 

“No you’re not okay.” Brian almost yelled. “Shit, Justin what’s wrong?” 

“I fell down the stairs today and hurt myself.” Justin said. He knew how lame it sounded, but couldn’t think straight. He was having a difficult time even talking. 

“I’m going to call a taxi. You’re in no condition to walk all the way back home.” Brian said while flipping his cell phone open. He didn’t know how Justin actually gotten hurt, but he could find out later. Right now all he wanted to do was get Justin back to the loft where he could really look him over. 

“Brian..” Justin tried to speak but the pain was making him dizzy. He had tried to ignore it all night, but after the innocent squeeze that Brian had given him, the pain turned from bearable to excruciating. 

“Its alright Justin.” Brian reassured him. “I’m taking you back to my place and you can explain everything, okay? Now let’s get you up so we can meet the cab when it gets here.”

“Thanks, Brian.” Justin said as a wave of nausea hit. 

“You okay?”

“I think I’m going to be…” But before he could finish his sentence he was dry heaving.

“It’s alright. Just breath in through your nose and out through your mouth.” Brian whispered in his ear. 

“I’m trying.” Justin whispered back. This time though, the hot chocolate came up and was now all over Brian’s shirt. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Brian said before Justin had a chance to apologize. “I have a hundreds of these things lying around the house. Now lets get in the cab and go to the loft where its warm.” Brian opened the cab door and Justin slid in. The dome light shone on his swollen purple face. Brian gasped, but luckily not audible enough for anyone to hear. After fastening his seat belt he closed his eyes and prayed that the anger would stop making his body tremble. Justin didn’t fall down the fucking stairs. He would get the whole story out of him tonight, and after that, Ethan was a fucking dead man.


	5. The Agency

The cab ride was short and made in complete silence. Both men stared out their respective windows, wondering what to say when they got back to the loft. The cab driver kept glancing in Justin’s direction hoping that he wasn’t going to puke all over the car like he had Brian’s shirt.

“Why don’t you watch where you’re going, and mind your own fucking business.” Brian spat. He wasn’t really angry with the driver, but if he didn’t let off a little steam, he was afraid of what he might do. Once they were outside Brian’s building, Brian paid the fee and helped Justin onto the lift. 

“Do you want to use the bathroom and clean yourself up a little?” Brian asked when they got inside. 

“I would love that.” Justin admitted. Throwing up always made him feel disgusting. “I would commit murder to have my toothbrush with me.”

“Second drawer on your left.” Brian smiled. “I always have a supply.”

“You’re amazing.” 

“So I’ve been told.” Brian laughed while taking off his ruined shirt. 

“Okay…well…I’m going to go clean up.” Justin stammered. Seeing Brian’s body always seemed to make him tongue-tied. 

“Oh wait, take these first.” Brian said handing him a glass of water and some Tylenol.

“I’m allergic.”

“No one’s allergic to Tylenol! That’s what they give you when you’re allergic to everything else.” Brian replied.

“Not me. I can give you a full list of the things I’m allergic to if you want.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Brian joked. “Take these Advil instead. That is….if an emergency room visit won’t be required.”

“Smart ass.” Justin said while taking the pills. Both men showered separately and thirty minutes later found themselves sitting on the sofa not quite knowing what to say. 

“Stop it.” Brian said breaking the ice.

“Stop what?”

“Stop mind-fucking yourself.” Justin burst out laughing at Brian’s comment.

“I’ve never heard it put like that before.” Justin said still laughing. “Ouch! And fuck you for making me laugh. My ribs hurt, remember?”

“I’m sorry, Justin. It was worth it to see you smile though.”

“I forgive you. I’m feeling a lot better too. The Advil did wonders.” Justin admitted.

“Good.”

“So I suppose you want to know what happened.” Justin suddenly got serious.

“I think I already do. I think that you and Ethan got into a fight, and he beat the shit out of you.” Brian could feel his blood pressure start to rise. He knew what had happened, it didn’t take a genius to figure it out.

“We both said some pretty hurtful things, and the argument just got out of han….”

“Don’t.” Brian quickly interrupted. “Don’t sit there and make excuses for him. Listen to me. Are you listening?”

“Yes.” Justin whispered.

“I am Brian fucking Kinney. I don’t believe in love or relationships. I believe in fucking. Ethan is a great example of why I avoid getting attached to people.”

“Why are you telling my this?” Justin asked still not making eye contact. 

“I’m telling you this….” Brian felt like the words wanting to leave his lips were choking him. “I’m telling you this because I want you to know, that even though I just met you…I can tell that you are something special.”

“Really?” Justin asked genuinely shocked.

“Yes, and that’s why the thought of someone treating you like trash makes me fucking crazy. I can’t sit here and listen to you defend him.” Brian shifted uncomfortably. He wanted to say so much more, but he felt like he had said too much already. 

“I’m sorry.” Justin said sadly.

“Justin, I wasn’t trying to make you feel bad. I just wanted you to know that I think you’re special.”

“Brian…” Justin said while leaning in to hug him. “Thank you.”

“Anytime.” Brian breathed into his ear. As they held on to each other, time seemed to stand still. Justin’s heart started to beat faster from the warmth of Brian’s chest. Brian caressed Justin’s back holding him tighter. 

“Mmm. That feels so good.” Justin moaned. He turned his head, laying it on Brian’s broad shoulder and lightly licked his earlobe. Brian’s entire body started to tingle. He laid back on the soft cushions of the sofa, taking Justin down with him. Shifting his weight to his side, he moved so they were face to face. They gazed at each other with lust in their eyes, almost as if they were both afraid to make the first move. The tension growing stronger and stronger, Justin leaned forward so that their foreheads were pressed together. 

“I need to kiss you.” Brian whimpered. Justin smiled and ran his thumb over Brian’s soft lips, causing him to tremble. 

“I know what you mean.” Justin whispered and covered Brian’s lips with his. Their tongues slipped in and out of each other’s mouths softly. Neither of them wanted to rush. Justin’s hand moved down Brian’s body and rubbed his leaking cock through the fabric of his pants. 

“Oh my god.” Brian moaned. He wanted to be inside Justin so badly. He wanted to take away all of his pain. His cock was aching to be released from its confines. He stood up, grabbed Justin by the hand, and led him into the bedroom. They both shed their clothing and got under the duvet. Justin started at his neck and licked all the way down to his navel. Brian shuddered at the intense feeling. Right as Justin was about to zone in on his target, Brian stopped him. 

“What’s the matter?” Justin asked laying back down so he was facing Brian. 

“Nothing. I just want us to be feeling the same thing at the same time.” Brian turned around so that his head was now next to Justin’s feet. Justin now understanding what Brian wanted, grabbed the throbbing cock and licked the pre cum that was oozing out the slit. Brian gasped at the sensation, and took all of Justin’s member into his mouth. Both men writhed and bucked their hips. Brian tapped on Justin’s quivering hole causing the man to moaned around his dick. Saliva dripped down Brian’s tight pucker and Justin took full advantage of it, sticking one finger in. They sucked and finger fucked each other, feeling the same ecstasy with every movement. When neither of them could hold on any longer, they exploded together, drinking every last drop of the other man’s essence. All that could be heard in the loft was the echoing of labored breathing, and cries of passion. 

Brian flipped around so that he could hold Justin. They kissed each other, tasting themselves on the other man’s tongue. No words were spoken. They didn’t need words. Everything that needed to be said, their bodies said for them. When Justin fell asleep, Brian quietly got up and walked over to the window. Lighting a cigarette, he inhaled the hot smoke and let it out with a sigh. As amazing as the night had been, his heart still ached in his chest. The man sleeping in his bed was still black and blue. Justin was still hurting, and there was nothing he could do to change that. There was something however, that he could do to change Ethan. A smile crept across his lips as the gears in his brain started to turn. 

“This is going to be fun.” He laughed quietly. “Payback’s a bitch.”


	6. The Agency

Even though Brian only had a few hours of sleep, he still woke up smiling. He was holding Justin in his arms and that was all that mattered.

“Morning sweetie.” Brian whispered into his ear as he held him tighter. 

“Get the fuck off of me you asshole!” Justin screamed still half asleep and not realizing where he was. Brian’s eyes grew wide and he looked like he had been hit by a bus. 

“I’m sorry”

“Oh shit. Oh Brian I am so sorry. I forgot where I was and thought you were Ethan. Shit…I am so sorry.” Justin tried to explain. 

“This is your get-out-of-jail-free card, Sunshine. The next time you ‘mistake’ me for that shit head though, I’m taking it out on your ass.” Brian said with a tongue in cheek grin. 

“Promises, promises.” Justin laughed. “What time is it anyway?”

“Seven forty-five.” 

“I better go so I have time to stop by my apartment and change clothes before work.” Justin said.

“Justin, before you go I was hoping that we could have a little chat.” Brian admitted while lightly touching Justin’s bruised face.

“Okay.” Justin shifted nervously. 

“It has always been my belief that, ‘what goes around comes around’.” Brian said making the appropriate hand gestures. 

“Go on.” 

“What Ethan did to you was so completely out of line…and…” Brian stumbled over his words. He wasn’t exactly sure how Justin was going to react to his plan.

“And?” Justin said getting a little impatient.

“And…. I think someone needs to teach him a lesson.” Brian finally got the courage to say. 

“So you think that you should be the person to teach him this lesson?” Justin asked. 

“Yes I think so.” Brian said flatly. Justin looked up at him with unconvinced eyes not quite knowing how to react. “Look Justin, just hear me out.”

“Oh my god.” Justin gasped with his hands over his mouth while Brian explained what he was going to do. The plan was brilliant and probably what Ethan deserved, but he couldn’t help but wonder if it was too much. They had been together for years, after all. Deep down maybe Ethan was still the man he had fallen in love with so long ago. Did he really deserve the wrath of Kinney?

“Just promise me you’ll think about it. “ Brian said as he walked a stunned Justin to the door.

“I promise.” Justin replied while kissing Brian goodbye. “I’ll call you when I get off of work.”

Justin walked into his apartment after the short bus ride, and held his breath hoping Ethan wasn’t there. It wasn’t until he bumped his knee on the coffee table, that he realized all the curtains were drawn. He got a little nervous at the fact that he couldn’t see anything and Ethan could be anywhere. 

“Ethan?” He called out. When there was no answer he hurried into the bathroom and took a shower. After drying off, he quickly dressed and went to the front door to find his shoes. 

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” Ethan said from the corner of the living room. Justin’s eyes frantically searched the apartment for the source of the voice.

“Where are you?” Justin tried not to sound as frightened as he was.

“Answer the fucking question.” Ethan barked while walking closer so Justin could see him.

“I’m going to work, Ethan. You know, that thing that people sometimes do so they can pay the bills?” Justin said sarcastically. 

“The only thing I know, my dearest Justin, is that if you EVER stay out all night again, you are going to fucking pay. “ Ethan sneered. 

“You don’t have to worry about that, because we are so over. I’ll be back tonight for my stuff. If you want to keep this apartment, I suggest you get a mother-fucking job.” Whatever hope Justin had of saving his relationship was now gone. He wanted to say goodbye to this part of his life, and begin a new chapter. As he turned around to leave Ethan jerked him back by his arm. 

“Listen to me, you weak little faggot. If you think you can leave me you’re wrong. I will find you, Justin. So if you know what’s good for you, you will come home tonight like nothing happened. Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal.” Justin muttered walking out the door. 

When he got to the ‘Merry Maids’ building he swung the glass door open and stormed through the lobby. 

“Holy shit, honey! Are you alright? What happened?” Emmett gasped in horror at the sight of Justin’s face. 

“Not now.” Justin snapped, while pushing past his coworker. All eyes were on him as he entered the employee lounge. Sitting down, he grabbed the phone and punched in seven numbers. 

“Kinnetic…this is Cynthia speaking.”

“Brian Kinney, please. This is Justin Taylor.”

“One moment.”

“Hey, Justin.” Brian said when he picked up the phone.

“I’m in.” Justin replied through his clenched jaw.


	7. The Agency

After getting the okay from Justin, Brian spent the rest of the morning calling in favors. This little fiddler shit was going to get what he had coming to him. It was Brian’s pleasure to provide the enlightening. 

“Justin’s on line one” Cynthia said bringing Brian out of his thoughts.

“Hey Justin, you’re not having a change of heart I hope.” Brian said nervously. 

“Nope. I’m on my lunch break and just wanted to say hi.” 

“Oh good. How has your day been?” Brian asked. 

“Well, it’s been okay considering everyone gawks at me like I’m a battered housewife. And if I have to touch another pair of old women’s underwear….I swear I’m going to lose it.” 

“Gross.” Brian made a gagging sound. “There’s an image I will never get out of my head.” 

“Poor baby.” Justin laughed. 

“Well on a less disgusting note, I’ve made a few phone calls and the plan should go off without a hitch. This is your last chance to back out, Sunshine.” 

“I’m not backing out. If I want to get on with my life without constantly having to look over my shoulder, I need this to happen.” Justin knew he had to do this. After what Ethan had done to him, he at least owed himself a little revenge. 

“Ok, you know where to meet me right?” Brian asked. 

“Patty Whack.” Justin snickered at the name. 

“Make sure you’re there by seven o’clock. Just give your name to the bouncer and he’ll show you were to go.” 

“Got it. I’ll see you then. Later Bri.” 

“Later.” 

After getting off work, Brian swung by the loft and had just enough time to get dressed. He picked out a pair of leather pants that clung in all the right places, and a black sleeveless zip up shirt. He hurried to his Jeep, hoping that Ethan would be where Justin told him to look. Sure enough, after driving for five minutes, Brian spotted the fiddle-fuck playing on a street corner. He parked and walked over to the vile man, pretending to be in awe of his talent. 

“Wow. You’re fucking good.” Brian said after the song was over. 

“I know.” 

“I’m Aiden. And you are?” Brian asked. He knew that if had given Ethan his real name he would have recognized it, so he settled for his middle name. 

“Ethan. It’s a pleasure to meet you Aiden.” He said while shaking Brian’s hand. 

“It can be even more of one.” Brian whispered. Ethan’s knees immediately went weak. He needed a good trick to take his anger out on, and Aiden was so unbelievably hot. He could feel his cock start to twitch. 

“What did you have in mind?” Ethan asked while licking his lips. He grabbed him by the waist to bring him closer, grinding his erection into Brian’s thigh. 

“You couldn’t handle it.” Brian could feel the bile start to rise in his throat. Having this prick’s cock touching him was almost too much to bear. He took a deep breath and kept his game face on. He had to do this for Justin. 

“Try me.” 

“Alright, follow me.” Brian said with his infamous tongue-in-cheek grin. 

The two men walked side by side down Liberty Avenue. It was dark, but the sight of hundreds of queers dressed in their party ensembles seemed to make the street sparkle. Brian’s eyes lit up when “Patty Whack” came into view. The building itself wasn’t much to look at, but as his 5th grade teacher always said, ‘don’t judge a book by it’s cover’. 

“This is were you want to go?” Ethan asked almost shocked.

“Yes. Is that a problem?”

“No, I guess not.” Ethan said shyly. He wanted to fuck Aiden so badly it didn’t really matter where they went. 

“You ever been here before?” Brian asked while grazing his fingertips over the bulge in the other man’s pants. A moan escaped Ethan’s parted lips. Nope, he really didn’t care where they fucked, but it needed to be soon. 

“Yeah sure.” 

“Uh huh.” Brian laughed. He couldn’t help but snicker at Ethan’s attempt to lie. Grabbing the asshole’s hand, Brian entered the club.

*******************************************************************

Justin walked up to the building taking a deep breath. After tonight his relationship with Ethan would finally be over. He opened the large steel door and was plunged into darkness. Letting his eyes adjust he slowly walked down the long empty hallway. If it wasn’t for the neon sign outside, he would have sworn he had stumbled into an abandoned building. Finally being able to see, he approached the extremely large man standing behind a desk. 

“Umm…Justin Taylor.” He said in a small voice.

“Right this way, Mr. Taylor.” The man’s voice was low and booming like a bass drum. He ushered Justin into a small room that was lavishly furnished. There was a very beautiful black sofa that sat directly facing a large black curtain that covered the entire length of the wall. Justin sat down and rested his elbow on the end table next to him. The rest of the walls were painted in metallic gold which contrasted beautifully with the dark furniture. 

“This room is amazing, but are you sure I’m in the right place?” Justin asked. He thought the room looked too innocent to be catering the kind of people who came here. 

“Here, this should help.” The man chuckled. He walked over to gold tasseled rope and gave it a good pull. The wall length curtain opened, and Justin’s jaw hit the floor.

“Umm…tha…nks.” Justin tried to speak, but the shock was strangling his vocal cords. 

“It’s a two-way mirror. Kind of like what you see in cop movies when they’re interrogating someone. You can see them, but they can’t see you”. The man explained, mistaking Justin’s silence for ignorance. “The rest of your party should be arriving shortly.”

“Thanks.” Justin said as the man was making his exit. When the door closed, he shot up off the sofa and ran over to the two-way mirror for a better look into the other room. He couldn’t fucking believe what he was seeing. The sparse room was made entirely of steel. There were chains and shackles hanging on the wall next to a bondage chair. The chair looked like something out of medieval times, complete with leg, arm, and neck restraints. There were several other pieces of equipment scattered around the room that were beyond his comprehension, but he was sure wouldn’t be after the night was over. He spotted a large steel cabinet in the corner, which he knew must contain a large number of “toys”. 

“Remind me not to fuck with Brian Kinney.” He laughed out loud to himself.


	8. The Agency

Ethan trailed behind Brian down the long dark hallway with his hands nervously shoved in his pockets. He didn’t know what he had gotten himself into. In fact, he didn’t know much of anything accept that he was horny. Brian winked at the bouncer and continued walking. The once empty hallway was now littered with large steel doors on both sides. 

“Well, here we are.” Brian said stopping outside the room he had reserved. “Now get your hot little ass in here.” Brian grabbed Ethan by the waist and shoved him into the cold steel room. 

“Kinky.” Ethan replied trying to sound in control. He had never seen anything like this but in porn. There was a large mirror covering one of the walls. The thought of being able to watch himself fuck Aiden was definitely a turn on. He was a little apprehensive about the shackles on the walls, but immediately distracted by the hand squeezing his pulsing cock. 

“Alright slave boy….strip.” Brian ordered.

“Slave boy?” Ethan asked looking shocked.

“That’s right, I’m your master tonight. If you don’t like it, I can find someone who does.” Brian simply stated while reaching his hand down his pants and stroking his half erect cock. 

“Mmm..” Ethan could feel his pants growing painfully tight at the sight of the other man touching himself. He would do anything for a hot fuck with Aiden. “Yes Sir.” 

“Now slave!” Brian yelled. He was getting way too much enjoyment out of ordering this fucker around. Ethan did as he was told and soon his clothing was sitting in a heap on the floor. “Over to the shackles, don’t make me say it twice.”

“Okay.”

“You will refer to me only as ‘Sir’! Do I make myself fucking clear?” Brian bellowed. 

“Yes, Sir.” Ethan said in defeat. He walked over to the wall holding his hands up in the air. Brian grabbed his wrists and locked them in the shackles.

“Spread your legs.” Brian ordered. Ethan was confused but did as he was told. Brian locked his ankles in the shackles that were connected to the bottom of the wall. Ethan jumped slightly, not realizing that they were even down there. 

“Now the fun begins.” Brian laughed as he made his way to the steel cabinet. He picked up the first item and walked back over to Ethan. “This is a ball gag.” He explained holding up a large red ball connected to leather head straps. “I’m going to set it on the floor next to you. Its pretty uncomfortable so I suggest you don’t make me use it.”

“Yes Sir.” Ethan breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe this bondage thing wasn’t so scary after all. 

“This…” Brian began while walking back with his next choice. “This is one of my personal favorites. It’s called a Stallion Guard.” Ethan’s eyes were bugging out so far Brian thought they might pop out and fall on the floor. “I can tell you have no clue what this is, so let me explain. This leather strap goes around your cock and balls squeezing them tightly together. The wire cage connects at the base of your shaft and goes all the way to the head.” Brian bent down and locked the other man’s flaccid cock into the contraption. Ethan began to blush at the shriveled flesh hanging between his legs. He had literally had the hard-on scared out of him. “Don’t worry about not being hard…the Stallion Guard is meant to prevent that.” Brian laughed. 

“Thank you Sir.” Ethan managed to choke out. This trick was definitely into things he hadn’t bargained for. Brian reached into his pants and freed his nine inch cock. Taking some lube he had retrieved, he started to slowly stroke himself, making sure Ethan saw every drop of pre cum that came bubbling to the surface. Brian knew that Justin was watching him from behind the mirror, and it was turning him on more than he thought it would. Ethan began to squirm and moan. The Stallion Guard was definitely doing it’s job. Brian could see his prick trying to grow, but getting smashed into the wire cage. Ethan certainly was miserable, little did he know that this was only the tip of the iceberg. 

“You better shut the fuck up. Do I need to get the ball gag?” Brian barked. 

“No….no sir.” Ethan stammered. His cock was in so much pain, he thought it might do permanent damage. 

“Don’t go anywhere.” Brian laughed when he heard a knock on the door. He swung it open to reveal the bouncer who had let them in. Ethan almost didn’t recognize him. He was clad in leather from head to toe, carrying some sort of whip.

“I was told that there is someone in here who is in need of some discipline.” The voice rumbled through his leather face mask. Ethan gasped as the man approached him, he was at least 6’5 and probably three hundred pounds.

“That would be the pig shit over there.” Brian mused. 

“I’m your new Master.” The man said trailing his hand down the length of Ethan’s body. “You will refer to me only as Master. Are we clear?”

“Yes Master.” Ethan replied with a noticeable quiver in his voice. The man paced back and forth in front of him stroking his frayed leather whip. He looked Ethan square in the eye before raising his flogger and slashing it across his bare chest. Ethan yelped, but soon realized that was a bad idea when he was rewarded with the back of the man’s hand ripping against his cheek.

“Ok slave, now that you understand cause and effect, lets move onto something else.” The man snarled. “Give me the cane.” He directed Brian.

“With pleasure.” Brian said handing the Master a long smooth stainless steel cane. The cane was raised into the air and brought back down on Ethan’s flesh repeatedly. Every whack was a little harder each time, causing bright red lines to form all over the man’s pale skin. Brian could see tears starting to gather in Ethan’s eyes. Every time he started to feel guilty about the torture the man was receiving, he would think how many times Ethan had caused Justin tears. Ethan’s pain was purely physical. Justin’s on the other hand, wasn’t. 

“STOP! PLEASE!” Ethan’s cries brought Brian back to the present. The Master raised his fist again, this time causing a bloody nose. 

“What the fuck did I tell you pig shit?” The voiced boomed.

“Look, I don’t know much about this sick shit…but I have seen enough porn to know that there is supposed to be a ‘safe word’.” Ethan rushed out for fear of being hit again.

“He’s an educated little puke, isn’t he?” Brian said to the Master. 

“He sure is.” The man chuckled.

“You’re right, Ethan. There is supposed to be a safe word.” Brian said condescendingly. “Hmmm….I wonder what the safe word should be….”

“I have one.” Justin said barging through the door on cue. “How about, I’m a sorry-mother-fucking-piece-of-shit?”


	9. The Agency

"Justin?! What the FUCK are you doing here?!” Ethan screamed. The Master raised his fist again, but Justin stopped him mid-swing. 

“I can take it from here, but thanks for everything.” The man nodded and handed Justin the whip and cane on his way out. 

“Justin, oh thank god.” Ethan sounded relieved. Justin looked over at Brian who was standing off to the side chewing on his thumb. He looked so adorable Justin couldn’t help but kiss him.

“Hey Brian.” Justin smiled after breaking the kiss. Brian returned the smile and kissed him on his forehead. 

“Brian?” Ethan said sounding generally confused. “I thought your name was Aiden?”

“It is. Brian AIDEN Kinney.” Brian said in between kisses to his lover’s lips. He wanted Justin to know that the hard-on he had earlier was caused by him, and only him. 

“Fucking the help….that’s classy.” Ethan rolled his eyes. Brian immediately looked up and back handed him. Ethan moaned and shook his head like he was trying to get rid of the stars in front of his eyes. 

“Need I remind you of who’s the one in shackles here?” Brian almost laughed. Ethan was so fucking pathetic. 

“Brian, “ Justin said softly. “I need to do this myself now, okay?”

“Sure, Sunshine.” Brian kissed him one last time, then backed off. 

“Sunshine, huh? Fucking faggot.” Ethan shook his head. Justin clenched his fists so tightly his knuckles were turning purple. He took a deep breath, smiled, the with all the strength he could muster, raised his foot kicking Ethan square in the balls. The loud thump echoed off the steal walls, but was soon replaced with screams of agony. 

“Well I guess that will teach you to mess with faggots.” Brian snickered. Justin gave him a quick smile and made his way to the steel cabinet. He came back with a Hannibal muzzle and a dildo. The dildo was no ordinary dildo though, it was called “the fist”. It was 3 ½ inches wide, 14 inches long, and was an exact replica of a human fist. 

“I’m going to have to put this on you first, my dear. After all, we wouldn’t want any biting.” Justin said calmly as he put the piece of equipment on Ethan’s head. The thick leather straps were pulled tightly around his head. There was a metal cage that went around his mouth that closely resembled what Anthony Hopkins wore in ‘Silence of the Lambs’. Brian stood in the corner of the room quietly observing Justin. He didn’t want to get in the way, but he also wanted to be there in case the smaller man needed him. 

“Ok Ethan,” Justin began. “It is by popular opinion, that you are considered a huge asshole. So….let’s just test that theory, shall we?” Justin reached up underneath Ethan with the tube of lube. Sticking the nozzle inside him, he squeezed a more than generous amount up his channel. Ethan winced at the cold intrusion. Justin grabbed the dildo, and without any preparation, violently shoved it up Ethan’s tight hole. Screams again echoed off the walls. Ethan’s body went limp, now only being supported by his wrists. His hands were losing circulation and turning blue. Justin continued to relentlessly ram the rubber fist in and out of the man’s small frame. 

“Why?!” Ethan screamed. “Why are you doing this?!” His body started to shake from the pain. He could see Brian standing in the corner with his head down, unable to watch. He felt like his intestines were being ripped out through his anus. He could feel warmth spreading over his legs as blood and lube trickled down them. 

“You have the fucking gull to ask me why?!” Justin yelled while throwing the soiled dildo to the ground. “It’s not like last night was the first time you ever hit me!” Brian looked up from the floor at the sudden admission. “And what about all those nights when I refused to have sex with you, huh?!” Justin could feel his chest tighten. He didn’t want Brian to know any of this, but it was as if the words were spilling out of his mouth faster than he could catch them. “You would pin me down and force your dry dick up my ass! I would cry and beg you to stop. I told you how bad it hurt and you would just laugh….fucking laugh!” His vision was now blurry with tears threatening to fall. “You would tell me how it got you off for me to be in pain…well now its my turn.”

“Baby, please.” Brian begged trying to calm him down. Justin turned to him and tackled him with a passionate kiss. The kiss deepened as they moaned into each other’s mouths. Ethan was supporting his weight on his legs again and panting in rage. His pupils dilated at the sight of the two men feverishly ravaging each other. 

“I need you.” Justin whispered with pleading eyes. Brian didn’t know if he was doing the right thing, but continued anyway. He ripped off Justin’s clothes and fell to his knees sucking his leaking cock into his mouth. Justin threw his head back, grabbing fistfuls of the man’s chestnut hair. When he could feel his orgasm starting to get closer, Justin pulled Brian to his feet and removed his clothes as well. Brian threw the smaller man against the mirror, so that is ass was in full view. He parted the creamy white flesh and nipped at the pink bud. Justin writhed at the intense pleasure. Brian slid his tongue in and out, faster and faster, until the man was a squirming heap of unintelligible phrases. He grabbed a condom and some lube and removed Justin from the mirror. 

“Over here, Sunshine.” Brian said while placing Justin in the middle of the room so Ethan could have a nice side view. Justin bent over and rested his hands on his thighs. Brian placed the tip of his dick at the entrance and slowly rubbed it up and down.

“Oh Brian please.” Justin begged. He needed to feel Brian inside him. Brian complied, and entered him in one swift movement. “Oh god, Brian!” He moaned.

“You see this?” Brian asked Ethan. Ethan just gave him a stone cold glare. “This is how you treat such a wonderful man. You see that look in his eyes? That’s fucking passion.” He said in between thrusts and moans. Justin was so fucking tight he was afraid he was going to cum in a matter of seconds. “Do you see how hard he is? Ohhh…..do you see how…Mmm…fucking close he has me?” It was getting more difficult for him to talk, but he wanted Ethan to know what he would never have again. Brian grabbed Justin’s oozing cock, causing them both to tumble over the edge. Both men fell to the floor, no longer having the strength to stand from their powerful orgasms. 

“Can I fucking get out of here now?” Ethan asked threw his clenched jaw. He has seen all he needed to see. His whole body ached and all he wanted to do was go home.

“Fine.” Brian as he got dressed. He walked up to Ethan and stood inches away from his face. “If you ever, and I mean EVER, come near this man again, this night will look like paradise. Do I make my self very fucking clear?”

“Yes.” Ethan groaned.

“That goes double for me, pig shit.” The Master said entering the room. He unlocked Ethan from the shackles and face mask, and helped him with his clothes on. 

“Thanks for the wonderful evening!” Brian laughed as Ethan was escorted out. He turned to Justin who was now fully clothed again. His face was pale and his eyes cold and distant. “Baby….Baby, I had no idea that he had done such horrible things to you.” He tried to touch his cheek but Justin backed away.

“Yeah.” Was all that Justin got out before collapsing to his knees in deep painful sobs. He had never wanted Brian to know anything like that had ever happened to him. It made him feel weak. It was all too much to handle.

“Oh Justin. Come here, Sunshine.” Brian whispered as he knelt down to comfort the destroyed man. 

“Don’t fucking touch me!” He screamed slapping his hand away. “Don’t even fucking look at me! I can’t do this……I can’t.”

Brian tried to speak, but realized it was too late. In what seemed like the blink of an eye, Justin was gone.


	10. The Agency

* * *

Sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter out. You can thank Carly for writing such great stories, which I am addicted to...causing me to neglect my own writing. lol A million thanks to all my girls for harassing me day and night for another chapter. Thanks again to Carly, for being the best beta in the world. :)

* * *

_Dear Brian,_

_Where do I begin? Christ, that sounds so fucking cliché. I guess I should start from the beginning. In this case, the beginning is my relationship with Ethan. I’m sure you won’t believe me, but when I first met Ethan he was a pretty decent guy. We were both fresh out of high school and naïve as all shit. We were each other’s firsts for practically everything. Yup, things were peachy for about a year. Then, like a bad Lifetime movie, he turned into an abusive asshole. I saw that look of shock on your face when I admitted that the bruise on my cheek wasn’t the first. You were probably mad that I had lied to you. The truth is though Brian, I had been lying to myself…for years. I didn’t want to come to terms with the fact that I was some beaten down, scared little faggot. That’s exactly what I had become though._

_Then one day, I was desperate for money and decided to take a job as a housekeeper. I was so nervous that first day it was pathetic. I walked into your loft and felt like I was being suffocated. You were the most beautiful man I had ever seen. I didn’t think that I would ever be able to concentrate on cleaning with such a gorgeous creature in my midst. Little did I know that my distraction thought I was….(drum roll please)….a hustler. The look on your face when I told you who I really was was priceless. I’m sure you thought I was offended, but I wasn’t. I was jealous though, when the real hustler walked in. I wanted to be the blonde that you were fucking. I wanted to be the man that was experiencing every kiss, lick, and thrust. But instead, I settled for watching you from the kitchen. I still don’t know if you ever saw me. I’d like to think that you knew I was watching you the whole time….and wishing that it was me underneath you._

_I eventually got my chance the night I threw up all over you. Which by the way, I am really sorry for. I needed to be with you more than I needed air. I needed to feel safe after the beating I had taken from Ethan. You gave me everything I could ever want or need, Brian. Falling asleep in your strong arms was probably the single happiest moment I have ever experienced. I could have died that night and felt completely fulfilled._

_Before you read the rest of this letter, I want you to know how thankful I am that I met you. If it weren’t for you I would have never had the strength to leave Ethan. You have given me something that I can never repay you for. Because of you Brian, I have my independence. Thank you._

_With that said, now my dear Brian, comes the hard part. I am moving away from Pittsburgh, and from my life there. In fact, I am writing you this letter as my train takes me further and further away from you. I can’t live in that city anymore. There are too many memories…. too many ghosts. The fact that you know all the horrible things that man did to me makes me sick. I never wanted anyone to know those things, especially not you. How the fuck am I supposed to face you everyday? I can’t. I won’t. You are too great of a person to have to deal with all my baggage. I wish things could be different. I wish that we could have met under different circumstances, because I know that in a different time and place we could have been great together. Most of all though, I wish that the first time we made love it could have been for love….not revenge._

_I wish you all the happiness in the world. I hope that you find someone who gives you a fraction of the happiness you have given me. You will forever be in my heart. You will forever be the only joy I have ever truly known. Knowing you for those few short days has changed my life in a way I never thought possible. I will always be thankful for that. Goodbye my sweet Brian. Goodbye._

_Love Always,  
Justin_

*******************************************************************

Brian’s vision went blurry as the tear stained piece of stationary paper floated to the floor. He hadn’t heard from Justin in days, and now that he had, he almost wished he hadn’t. At least when Justin was missing he could still keep up the dream that he might come back to him. Now he had the confirmation in writing that it was over. He would never see Justin again. He probably had read that fucking letter a hundred times since he found it in his mailbox yesterday. Dropping to his knees, he rested his forehead the last object Justin had touched. He inhaled deeply trying to salvage any remnants of the younger man’s scent. He sat up and wiped the tears from his face. He couldn’t remember the last time he had cried. He didn’t even really know why he was crying now. Justin was just his fucking housekeeper for fuck’s sake! He didn’t know when he had fallen for Justin, but obviously he had. Now it was time for him to make a decision. Was he supposed to forget about Justin, or fight to get him back?

“I need a fucking drink,” Brian said out loud to his painfully empty loft. He walked over to his bar and grabbed the bottle of whiskey, realizing that a shot glass would be nothing more than a formality. 

He woke up the next morning hung over from booze and raw emotion. He had made his decision last night for better or worse. Now all he needed was the courage to go through with it. What he was about to do, was going to be the most un-Kinney like thing ever imaginable. Once the gay population of Pittsburgh got wind of all of this, his reputation would most certainly be ruined. That could all be dealt with later though, because right now he needed to get his ass in the shower and over to Merry Maids. 

*******************************************************************

 

“Brian?” Emmett asked when he saw the stud of Liberty Avenue walk into his employer’s humble establishment. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“What the fuck are _you_ doing here?” Brian knew that the entire gay population of Pittsburgh was going to get wind of things a little sooner than he had anticipated. Emmett had a big fucking mouth. 

“I work here.” Emmett rolled his eyes. “It’s nice to know that even though we’ve been in the same group of friends for years, you’ve never listened to a fucking word I have ever said.”

“Look, I don’t have the patience for this today. Can you just tell me who I need to talk to? I’m trying to find out some information about an employee.”

“Uh oh…someone not get the cum stains out of your sheets?” Emmett laughed.

“Funny.”

“I thought so,” Emmett said still laughing at his own joke. “I can help you I suppose. What’s the name?”

“Justin Taylor.”

“What?!” Emmett shouted, almost choking on his gum. 

“Fan-fucking-tastic. Of course you have to know him.” It was Brian’s turn to roll his eyes. Out of all the fucking bad luck. Fuck.

“So you’re telling me that _you_ are the asshole who thought he was a hustler?! I should have fucking known.” Emmett had to laugh. It was such a small world in the Pitts. 

“Are you going to help me or not?”

“Well that all depends.” 

“On what?”

“On what you want to know.” Emmett loved making the great-god-Kinney squirm. 

“I need to know where he went.”

“I can’t tell you that, Sweetie.” 

“Why the fuck not?!” Brian tried not to yell, but his emotions were getting the best of him.

“Because I don’t know. He quit and wouldn’t tell anyone where he was going or why. I’m pretty sure that the bruise on his cheek had something to do with it though.” Emmett could see that there was something more to Brian’s questions than he was leading on. There was more to this story than just a missing housekeeper.

“Fuck.” Brian had officially scraped the bottom of the barrel for answers and come up empty handed. 

“What the hell’s going on with you Brian? The agency will send you another housekeeper. It’s no biggie.”

“I don’t want another fucking housekeeper.” Brian’s voice broke and he looked away. Yup, that reputation of his just took a flying leap out the window. 

“Brian…” Emmett was really confused now. Was this Brian Kinney on the verge of tears? What the fuck is going on?

“Don’t,” Brian said as he turned to walk away. 

“Honey, what’s the matter?” Emmett whispered, grabbing Brian’s arm. The two men looked around to find that they had an audience. Brian grew angry on top of his pain. It was all too much. This was he breaking point.

“I think I’m in love with him!” He screamed, ripping his arm from Emmett’s grasp. “Are you fucking happy?!” He screamed again, glaring at the people who had gathered around him. He flung open the glass doors and violently emerged onto the sidewalk. His mind was racing. He was fucking in love with Justin, but he was gone forever. He finally let someone in, and they crushed his heart. He threw his hands up in the air and looked up at the sky.

“You fucking hear that, Pittsburgh?! Brian Kinney, the stud of Liberty Avenue, IS IN LOVE WITH HIS FUCKING HOUSEKEEPER!”


	11. The Agency

* * *

I have so many reasons to thank Carly. She stayed up with me night after night cheering me on and giving me information about California. She is the best beta a girl could ask for. And most importantly, she let me borrow an original character from her story, "Romancing Mr. Kinney". If you haven't read it, you should run right over and do so after reading this chapter. Don't forget to review either, because Carly is a review whore. LOL Also thanks to Mary, Sid, and Ash for never letting a day go by without hounding me for another chapter. Love you girls. Carly you rock!

* * *

Justin took a deep drag off his cigarette before heading back over to his friend. He looked up at the tall pine trees shadowing him from the bright California sun. The park was beautiful this time of year. Lush and green as far as he could see. It had quickly become his favorite spot in the short time since his arrival. 

“So tell me about your Brian?” The girl asked taking the cigarette out of his hand and tucking a few stray hairs behind his seashell ear. He had known Carly for what seemed like forever. She moved to Pittsburgh from Sacramento when they were fifteen. From the minute she walked into his Sophomore English class, he was very intrigued by her. She was about the same height as him, with the same big blue eyes and honey blonde hair. She wore a pair of faded jeans, and a black t-shirt with white lettering that read, “Green Day”. She would later tell him that it was the name of her favorite band, and make him listen to every one of their songs. After class was over they were surprised to see each other again in back of the school, sneaking out for a smoke. When they both pulled out a pack of vanilla cigarettes it broke the ice, and they have never stopped talking since. When her dad was transferred back to Sacramento midway through their senior year, they tried to be strong for each other, vowing to call or email everyday. Through the years the phone calls went from everyday, to every week, to maybe once a month. Ethan was very controlling and didn’t like Justin sharing his time with anyone else. When Carly received a 2am wake up call from a sobbing Justin, she immediately put her best friend on a train. 

“I really screwed up, Carly.” Justin looked down at his feet and then to Carly’s. “I like your shoes.” She was wearing wine and gray checkered slip-ons. She always did have the coolest taste in footwear. 

“Thanks,” she blushed. “But no changing the subject.” She took the last drag of the yummy vanilla cigarette they were sharing and snuffed it out. She placed her hand under Justin’s chin, raising it so their blue eyes met. 

“I took a job as a housekeeper and his house was my first job. When I got there he thought I was the hustler he ordered.”

“Are you kidding me?!” She laughed with her hands covering her mouth. 

“Its really not as bad as it sounds. It was pretty funny actually. We got everything straightened out, and as a bonus I got to sneak a peek at him having sex.” Justin smirked.

“So what does he look like?” Carly wasn’t quite sure about Justin’s taste in men. He _had_ dated Ethan, after all. 

“Oh Carly, he’s the most beautiful man I have ever seen. He’s tall, with chestnut hair, and hazel eyes that have these sexy little flecks of gold in them. His body is chiseled like an artist made it out of stone. And his cock…oh my god his cock!” Carly gasped at Justin’s last remark.

“You saw his cock?” She giggled.

“Well duh, Sweetie.” He rolled his eyes and playfully smacked her on the side of the head, “I told you I saw him having sex, and besides, you have to hear the rest of the story.” The best friends strolled by the fountain as Justin went into detail about his short love affair with Brian. Gasps and giggles escaped Carly’s pink lips as she heard about, throwing up, 69ing, stallion guards, fisting dildos, and revenge fucking.

“So you’re telling me the first time you had sex with him it was in front of Ethan? Jesus, I bet his head exploded.” She said while grabbing Justin’s hand to lead him over to a bench. 

“I don’t give a flying fuck what Ethan thought. Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate everything Brian did for me. I just wanted our first time together to be special, but it wasn’t, it was tainted.” Justin reached for the pack of cigarettes in Carly’s purse. She gave him a somber smile and lit one for him. 

“I can’t believe that Ethan did all that shit to you, and you never told me.” The bitterness in her words caused Justin’s gut to ache.

“I never told anyone. Christ, I never even let myself believe that it was happening.” Justin gave her hand a tight squeeze hoping she would understand.

“Well, the important thing is I’m here for you now.” She wrapped her arms around Justin and felt him sink into her. He was obviously in a lot of pain, and she was going to try her best to get him through it.

“I’m hungry.” They both said in unison. They laughed and then almost breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that they still has so much in common after so many years.

They grabbed a cab and headed to the Hard Rock Café. Justin enjoyed all the new sights he was able to take in, and Carly seemed to have a funny story for every building or park they passed. Once they were finished with their lunch, she suggested that they go to her favorite ice cream shop in “Old Sac”, and get some dessert to eat by the river. 

“So Justin, how many more days are going to go by before you cut the bullshit?” Carly asked in between bites of her ice cream cone. Justin always teased her for getting Neapolitan. He’d joke that you’d have to have some major decision making problems if you couldn’t chose between chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Justin questioned with a mouthful chocolate chip cookie dough. 

“You love him, don’t you?” She asked with her eyebrow raised suspiciously in Kinney-fashion. 

“Why would you think that?” He tried to sound nonchalant, but the quiver in his voice gave him away.

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because I know you better than you know yourself.”

“You don’t know shit.” Justin knew he was being unjustifiably defensive, but his emotions were taking over. 

“Oh really?” She scooted over so she could look her best friend in the eye. She knew that he wasn’t angry with her, he was just _angry_. “I know that you‘re hurting. I know that you feel something for Brian and it scares the shit out of you. I know that you came here thinking that you could run away from your problems. You know what though, Sunshine? You can’t outrun your problems, they will always follow you.” Justin winced from the truth in her words.

“Sunshine.” He looked at the ground and felt the stinging of tears forming in the corner’s of his eyes. “Brian calls me that.” Carly was relieved to finally see Justin cry, it meant that the numbness he was in was starting to subside. 

“What did he say when you told him you were leaving?” She whispered in his ear.

“I didn’t tell him, Carly.” The admission caused Justin’s body to slump down even further. Carly pulled him into her lap and ran her fingers through the golden strands. “I told him in a fucking letter.” He choked out between sobs.

“Oh Justin,” she sighed. “What are we going to do with you?”

“Drown me in the fucking river?” He sniffled.

“My little drama queen.” Carly laughed giving his side a poke. Justin jolted up giggling. He tackled her so she was flat on her back. Both fought for dominance until they had to stop, breathless from the wrestling match and laughter. Justin, who was still on top, looked deep into her blue eyes. He brushed the golden strands from her forehead and placed a slow lingering kiss on the lips that looked so much like his own. 

“I love you Carly.”

“I love you too.” 

“You’re the best hag a fag could ever hope for.” He quickly kissed her again before helping her up off the ground.

“Just my luck, all the good ones are gay.” She rolled her eyes while brushing away the blades of grass stuck to her jeans. 

*******************************************************************

“Would you please quit whining and get in the damn cab?!” Carly was determined to get Justin out of the house. He had spent the last week locked in the bedroom, smoking like a train, and wearing out his Sneaker Pimps CD. 

“I don’t feel like going anywhere. Can’t we just stay here and watch a movie or something?” Justin tugged at the bottom of his crimson sweater, avoiding eye contact with his frustrated friend. 

“Justin, I swear if I have to watch another tragic love story, I’m going to kill myself. No, I take that back. I’m going to kill _you_.” She swung her arm around his shoulder and kissed his cheek. “Now just get in the damn cab so we can have a fun fucking evening, ok?”

“Ok,” he sighed in defeat. Blondes are very stubborn, he should know. He spent most of the cab ride with his head down, sulking about being bullied by a girl. When they arrived at their destination, Carly paid the tab, and practically dragged Justin out of the car. 

“Wait here. I’m going to run into the Capitol real quick to grab some coffee and the new issue of Glamour Magazine. You want anything?” She asked already walking away.

“Fucking straight girls and their rag mags,” Justin muttered. Carly stuck her tongue out at him knowing full well that he subscribed to the very same magazine. When they were in high school they would spend hours in her room looking at the hot guys and learning ‘How To Please Your Man‘. In fact, it was over a freshly opened issue of Glamour that Justin told her he was gay. It was no big shock to her, but a milestone in their relationship nonetheless. She left Justin on the street and entered the Capitol Building to purchase her guilty pleasures. Walking down to the gift shop, she took in the flawless white walls and sleek fixtures. No matter how many times she went in there, the beauty never seemed to fade. 

“Two white mocha coffees please.” She knew Justin wanted one, even if he was too pissy at the moment to say so. After paying for her magazine and coffee she emerged back on the street to find her best friend glaring at a violin player on the corner. “Sounds like a cat being tortured, doesn’t it?” She joked.

“You read my mind,” he laughed taking the coffee he didn’t even know he wanted. “So what do you have planned for Carly and Justin’s excellent adventure?” Carly smiled at Justin’s attempt to joke. At least he was making an effort to stop acting like a twat. 

“I want to take you to this bar called Cobblestone.”

“Lead the way.” His smile was finally starting to brighten. The walk to Cobblestone was long, but they both enjoyed it. They chatted about old times and it was like they had never been apart. Walking into the bar, Justin was impressed with Carly’s choice. The walls were covered in murals done of landscapes. It made you feel like you had stepped into another world. The room was littered with tables, but Carly insisted that they go to her favorite spot upstairs on the patio. Justin took a deep breath of the night air, and let it out slowly as the stars in the sky caught his attention. 

“It’s beautiful up here.” 

“Isn’t it?” Carly gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “I’m going to go get some French fries and a drink. What’s your poison?”

“What do you recommend?”

“Well, I’m getting some more coffee. There’s a coffee shop up here, and the alcohol is downstairs,” she informed him.

“Something for everyone, eh?”

“You know it,” she winked. 

“Double Beam if you’d be so kind.”

“Anything for you, Sunshine.” She turned around before she could see Justin’s smile fade. He wondered how long it would take before that pet name didn’t make his heart ache. She got back with the fries and drinks noticing that Justin had retreated back into his depression induced shell. Tired of trying to cheer him up, she decided to flip through her magazine. Justin would roll his eyes every time she found a perfume sample she liked, making him try it on. Things would get quiet for a while when she was interested in an article, only after squealing in delight that she loved that section. Justin lost himself in the stars after his Beam was gone. He silently cursed the magazine for taking his conversation away. With no one to talk to all he could do was think of Brian and how much he missed him. He sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening when he noticed that Carly hadn’t made a peep in over fifteen minutes. Whatever article she was reading must have been good. He prayed that the headline wasn’t, ‘How To _Straighten_ Out Your Gay Best Friend’ or something equally as creepy. He was thrust from his thoughts when Carly started choking on her coffee. 

“Christ, are you alright?” He asked while patting her on the back.

“Umm…yeah I’m fine,” she choked out.

“Are you sure? You look like you’re going to puke. You’re white as a sheet.”

“I’m fine. I’m just going to go get some more coffee. You need a refill?” She offered. 

“No thanks. I’ve learned that intoxication and depression don’t mix. And Carly Sweetie, you drink too much coffee.” 

“It’s not coffee, it’s a latte,” she grinned.

“It’s just coffee that costs five bucks, and it still causes high blood pressure, heart attack, poor sexual performance,”

“Yeah, if I had a dick,” she interrupted.

“Not to mention insomnia,” he went on, ignoring Carly’s interrupting comment. 

“Ok, you walking public service announcement. I’m going to go get my liquid death now.” Justin gave her a playful smack on the ass, which rewarded him with a “fuck you”. 

“Anything good in here?” He asked picking up the magazine.

“You could say that. I found page 146 quite interesting.” She shifted uncomfortably for a few seconds before making a quick exit. Justin thumbed through the magazine a little bit, stealing the last sip of Carly’s coffee. He flipped to the recommended page, and this time it was his turn to choke on it. His heart tried to flee his chest, and it was beating so loud in his ears, he feared he might go deaf. Sitting in the magazine, staring right back at him with sad hazel eyes, was a picture of Brian. He was standing outside of Kinnetic holding a white sign with bold black lettering that read, “ _I want you to ruin my bad reputation. Please come home._ ”

 

 

**Man Message Of The Month**

 

 

_I feel like someone has taken my air away. I need you in my life, Justin. I never thought that I could feel this way about anyone. I know that things got off to a horrible start, but I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I know that you think I don’t want to deal with your baggage, but I want to spend the rest of my life helping you carry it. I know that you think you’re weak, but I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how strong you really are. When you left you took my heart with you. Please just call me and let me know you are ok. I haven’t slept in so long , worrying about where you are, and if you’re alright. Like you told me in your letter, even if I never see you again you will always be with me. You have changed my life forever. It’s like I had been asleep my whole life, but you woke me up the first time I saw you smile. I don’t want to go back to sleep, Justin. I love you so much. Please Sunshine, please come home to me._


	12. The Agency

* * *

Thank you so so so much, Carly. The two of us collaborated on this chapter. She really did an amazing job. We split the task right down the middle..and I have to say, I think we make a great team. If it wasn't for her, I doubt this chapter would have ever been written. You are my hero Carly! *giggle*

A special thanks to Mary too. Love ya! :)

* * *

Carly stood in the doorframe watching Justin intently. He was cupping his mouth with both hands, as silent tears abundantly fell down his colorless cheeks. 

“Do it,” she said while shoving the sleek silver cell phone inches from his face. Justin continued to stare at the pages of the magazine as if he were in another place. She was pretty sure that the balcony could crash down onto the street and he wouldn’t notice. “Go on, do it!” 

“Huh?” Justin looked up at her with the saddest look she had ever seen. His beautiful blue eyes had turned gray, and were swimming in glassy pools of unshed tears.

“Do it, Justin.” She had considerably softened her tone this time. Seeing him so destroyed was killing her. 

“Do what?” He asked genuinely confused. 

“You know damn well.” Picking up the cell phone, she once again placed it inches from his face. “Call him.”

“I can’t.” Swatting away the offending silver accessory, he turned back to the magazine and closed it.

“Why the fuck not?!”

“Jesus Carly!!! Can you fucking give me a minute?!” Justin’s voice was cold and extremely harsh. Carly fell back in the chair behind her as if his words had struck her physically as well as emotionally. Her eyes darkening, she bit her bottom lip to keep it from trembling. 

“I’m,” she whispered. “I’m sorry.” 

“No, I’m sorry.” He took her arm and guided her over to him, gently lowering her onto his lap. Resting his chin on her shoulder, he grazed his lips across her ear so the whispered words could be audible. “I’m sorry I yelled at you, Carly. This is all just too much for me right now. I need some time.”

“I won’t mention it to you again, I promise.” Carly said through her clenched jaw. She wanted to shake Justin… _hard_. He was too busy being a drama princess to see how fucking lucky he was. But being the good fag hag she was, she had to keep her mouth shut. Justin had to make his own mistakes.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey Kami,” Carly called out as she walked through the door of the ice cream parlor. She walked behind the counter and pulled her sunglasses off. She leaned against the wall opposite the bulletin board and studied the schedule. She placed her finger on the day and ran it down. “I’m working alone?”

“Seems that way. I’m off in half,” her co-worker and friend replied. She finished rinsing out a blender and placed it on the shelf before walking over to join the blond, drying her hands on the red apron. She leaned against the wall next to Carly.

“Well fuck all,” Carly replied. “That sucks, and not in a positive, life affirming way.”

“Yeah, what are you going to do with yourself?” Kami asked sarcastically. Carly shrugged.

“Oh, I don’t know. Get stoned in the walk-in freezer, get the mad munchies, eat all the ice cream, and steal all the money. Then I’ll flee to Mexico and live like a queen.” Kami rolled her eyes, used to Carly’s antics. She pulled off her visor and tossed it on the counter. Business was slow.

“I’m sure your dad would be thrilled with you stealing from his company,” Kami laughed. Carly joined in and grabbed an apron from the hook. She loved her job.

“Has it been this slow all day?” Carly asked as she tied her apron around her waist. Kami nodded.

“I’ve cleaned everything. Twice. I’m starving,” Kami added, absently rubbing her stomach. “When I get off, I’m going to The King. Want me to bring you back anything?”

“You know I don’t like Burger King.”

“Oh yeah. Hey, is Justin coming in today?” Carly laughed and turned to face her friend.

“Kami, Justin is gay. Almost too gay to function. You will not fuck him in the walk-in, no matter how badly you want to.” Carly burst out into a fit of laughter and Kami hit her in the arm.

“A girl can dream. Has he called Brian yet?” She asked. Kami was her best friend next to Justin, and she had heard all about the brief love affair.

“No, the fucker. I’m about to kick his ass.” She was cut off buy the phone ringing. Carly walked over to it and picked it up, positioning it between her ear and shoulder as she leaned against the counter. “Thank you for calling Griff’s Dips. This is Carly, your ice cream specialist for this afternoon. How may I assist you in all your frozen needs and desires?” __

_“Carly, please tell me you don’t always answer the phone that way.”_

“Hey dad. What’s up?” __

_“Nothing really, sweetie. I just wanted to ask you something.”_

“Shoot.” She hopped up on the counter and twirled the phone cord around her fingers, absently blowing a stray lock of blonde hair from her face. __

_“You took that advertising class at Sac State.”_

“This isn’t new information. Is this going somewhere?” She laughed, letting her father know she was only kidding around. __

_“Well I know dick about advertising, and I need to schedule some meetings with various firms to set up a new campaign. I wanted your help.”_

“Are you serious?” Carly jumped off the counter and clapped her hands together. Kami looked over and raised an eyebrow. “Holy shit. This is perfect.” __

_“What is?”_

“What? Oh. Nothing. Well Dad, have you ever heard of the east coast firm Kinnetik?”

~~~~~

“Let’s get one thing straight before I walk through this door. I’m your new _housekeeper_ , not the hustler you ordered.”

“Thank god for small favors.” Brian smiled and quickly turned around, but not before flipping Emmett off. 

“I’d tell you where you could shove that finger, but I’m sure after you’re declaration to all of Liberty Avenue, it’s been getting quite a work out. You should probably give the poor thing a rest.” Emmett was in a giggling fit from his own joke. Brian rolled his eyes and walked back over to his computer.

“Fuck off, Em,” he whispered. He wanted to be his usual ‘asshole’ self, but the pain he was feeling seemed to strangle is vocal cords. 

“Oh Honey, I’m sor...” 

“Don’t.” Brian cut him off. He didn’t want Emmett’s fucking pity.

“So what are you doing over there?” Emmett asked trying to change the subject.

“Working. The same thing I am supposedly paying you for.” Emmett took his cue and got to work. The last thing he wanted was to endure the wrath of Kinney. The rumors he had recently heard about Brian’s revenge tactics were gruesome to say the least. 

Brian tried to concentrate on his work, but after Emmett’s third attempt at ‘I Love the Night Life”, he gave up and decided to dick around on the Internet. His newest campaign would have to wait until the ‘one women show’ left the loft. 

While checking his email, his thoughts quickly shifted to Justin. It had been two weeks since the edition of Glamour had hit the stands. There was no way Justin hadn’t seen it. He laughed as he remembered Justin admitting that the magazine was his ‘guilty pleasure’. The tiny laugh turned into a choked sob when he realized that Justin _must_ have seen the ad.... and just didn’t want to see or talk to him again. His whole body jerked when the shrill ringing of the phone filled his ears. Visions of his blonde raced through his brain causing dizziness to overwhelm him. He willed his hand to pick up the receiver, but by the third ring he was very aware that his emotions were paralyzing him.

“You want me to get that, Hun?” Brian managed to look up. He gulped and nodded meekly. Emmett went over to the phone and Brian stared at the ringing object. He picked up the receiver and Brian only caught one side of the conversation. “Hey sweetie!” Pause. “How have you been?” Long pause. “He’s right here.” Excruciatingly long pause. “I’m sure he’ll be happy to talk to you.”

Emmett walked over and extended his long arm, holding the receiver within inches of Brian’s face. He gulped and took it his shaky hands. He brought it slowly to his ear. Could it be?

“Hello?” His voice sounded shaky, weak, _hopeful_.

~~~~~~~~~~

Justin unfolded the now worn, tear-stained page from the magazine and ran his eyes over Brian’s forlorn face. He reread it, although he had committed it to memory. He laid the page out of the table and took another deep drag of his cigarette. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin between them, staring sadly out of the window. The sun reflected off of shiny metal and Justin’s eyes traveled across the coffee table to see his cell phone. He took another drag of his cigarette and exhaled it, his eyes never leaving the compact phone.

That phone was taunting him, he was sure of it.

He leaned over and cautiously picked up the object and flipped it open, the color screen and beeps greeting him cheerfully. Fuck cheerful. One new text message. It was from Carly. __

_Stop moping._

Justin rolled his eyes and opened his contact list. He considered calling Griff’s Dips. He knew Carly could cheer him up just a little. He needed a distraction. He had all the numbers he ever called anymore memorized, but he scrolled down the address book anyway. Then he was faced with an even bigger distraction, right there on the screen. __

_Brian - (435) 555-9873_

Shit. Justin paused at the entry, his eyes tearing up. He should call him, he really should. He moved his thumb over to the send button. He let out a deep shuddering breath and snapped the phone shut, throwing it into the recliner on the other side of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Hello Cynthia,” Brian sighed. He slumped back into his chair and rubbed his temple, feeling an overwhelming wave of disappointment wash over him. “What’s up?” __

_“Hey Brian. Sorry to bother you at home.”_

“It’s not a problem. I left early. So what do you need?” __

_“Well, you’ve heard of Griff’s Dips right?”_ Ice cream? She called to talk about ice cream? He sighed and spun his chair around so he could look out of the window.

“Yeah. I took Gus there the other day. What about it?” __

_“Well, it’s main offices are in Sacramento, Ca. Patrick Griffin, owner and operator of the chain called a few minutes ago. He wants a whole new advertising campaign and wants to meet with you.”_ She sounded excited. It excited Brian a little as well. Griff’s Dips was big, real big. 

“Set it up. When is he in town?” __

_“That’s the thing. He wanted to know if you would go out to the main offices to meet with him. I told him I’d call you and call him back with your answer.”_

“When does he want me out there?” __

_“As soon as possible.”_

“Ok, well.” He paused and thought about his schedule. “Clear my schedule for next week and get me a plane ticket for Monday. We could use this account.” __

_“Sure thing boss.”_ The phone hung up with a click and he set the receiver down. He turned and stared at the computer screen. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Looks like I’m going to California.”


	13. The Agency

* * *

Carly again wrote half of this chapter, and did an amazing job. Thanks to all my girls. Thanks again to Carly who is also my beta. :)

* * *

“Dad, this guy is awesome. Kinnetik is huge on the east coast.”

Carly sat opposite her father in the main offices of Griff’s Dips. She was so excited about Brian’s upcoming arrival. She knew he would turn her father’s campaign around. She knew he was the best man for the job. Plus, she could try to get him and Justin together. 

“I trust your instinct,” Patrick told her. She leaned back in her chair and propped her feet up on the side of the desk. She popped her gum and tucked her blonde hair behind a pierced ear.

“It’s not instinct dad. Brian Kinney is the man you want. We actually studied his stuff in my class. He’s got the talent.” She smiled at her father and he returned it before turning his gaze to his computer screen. 

“I want you there for the meeting,” Patrick told her. A wide smile crept across her face.

“Even better,” she muttered.

“What was that?”

“Oh nothing. But yeah, Mr. Kinney is the man you want.”

“Ok, Carly.”

_‘Hell, we all want Brian Kinney,’_ she thought to herself. She excused herself from her dad’s office and smirked as she made her way out to the street.

Phase one was complete.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I hate this fucking thing,” Carly growled as she buttoned up her suit jacket.

“Aw, don’t you look cute in your suit,” Justin teased. Carly shot him an evil glare. She felt so nervous. She was supposed to pick Brian up from the airport, drive him to the meeting, sit in on the meeting, and finalize plans with him. All without mentioning Justin.

“So who is this guy?” Justin asked as he plopped down on Carly’s bed with a quart of Griff’s chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. Carly tensed visibly. She smoothed out her sleek black suit and adjusted the tight skirt.

“What guy?” She asked absently while fluffing her short hair. She grabbed her panty hose and sat down on the bed next to Justin.

“This guy you have to pick up.” Carly leaned over and pulled on her stockings before answering.

“Some ad man. I took advertising classes in college and my dad thinks I’m an advertising genius now.” Justin didn’t respond. She looked over and saw that he was too busy shoving his face with ice cream. “Sometimes I think you love me just for the unlimited supply of free ice cream.”

“That’s high on the list of reasons,” Justin said with a mouthful of the icy treat. They shared a laugh as Carly stepped into her black, high-heeled shoes. She adjusted the collar on her blood red dress shirt and checked herself in the mirror once more. She took a deep breath and spun around.

“How do I look?” She asked. Justin looked up and took in her appearance.

“Sophisticated, but fun. You can’t get away from your wild side. You look lovely, my dear.” Justin smiled and took another bite of ice cream.

“Didn’t your mother ever tell you not to lie?” Justin laughed and rolled his eyes. Carly smiled and kissed his cheek. “Thanks, babe. So what are you going to do today? Mope, pout, mope, or mope?”

“Hmm, they all sound so intriguing.” Justin tapped the sticky spoon against his lips as he pretended to think. “I think I’ll go for some moping today.”

It was Carly’s turn to roll her eyes.

“Whatever. Bye, my lovely.” Justin gave her a cheesy grin and then puckered his lips. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss before grabbing her purse and keys and heading out the door.

Justin waited until the door was closed until he got up and trudged back into the living room with his ice cream. He plopped down on the couch and turned on the television. He’d barely left the apartment since he had read the article. He wanted to be with Brian so badly, but he was just too scared. His demons were holding him back.

Carly’s kitten Ozzy jumped up on Justin’s lap. He scratched the overly friendly kitten between the ears before settling in to spend another day in front of the television.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the plane hit its cruising altitude, Brian settled in his chair and put on his earphones. The last thing he wanted to do was listen to the mindless chitchat of the people around him. The techno beat soon filled his ears, letting his mind drift and his body relax.

_All I want, is all I need  
You've got to take me fly and fly away  
Hold me for all eternity  
My love I feel for you  
I wanna tell you why make my sun shine  
Brighter than a silver screen_

He rolled his eyes as the chorus began to play. This was supposed to be dance music damn it, not some sappy love song. He was about to click to the next song when the words being sung suddenly made him stop. 

_It's six o'clock in the morning  
I open my eyes and think about you  
I thought it was like a never ending fairytale  
But I'm alone in my bedroom, looking at the ceiling  
Thinking about what we have what we've done  
I was thinking about our life together  
Thinking about our love  
The only thing I know is  
That I'm in love with you  
That I'm in love with you_

He wanted to make the music stop but he was frozen. He prayed for the batteries to die, and cursed under his breath when he remembered putting in a fresh pair before he left the loft. The power bar was staring him straight in the face, mocking him. He lifted his hand to turn it off but it gravitated to the window on its own accord. His fingers softly swept across the cold glass. The lump in his throat grew bigger. He knew that below the white fluffy clouds Justin was down there, _somewhere_. 

Forcing his sorrow into anger, he pried the traitor off the window and threw the CD player into the isle. 

“Fuck!” He yelled. He rubbed his eyes and looked up to see passengers staring wide-eyed at him. “The crap kids listen to today,” he shook his head and forced out a laugh. Being arrested and cavity searched was definitely not something he wanted on his agenda. Laying his head back he decided that sleep was the safest thing to do. Pushing the thoughts and images of Justin deep into his subconscious he quietly drifted off.

“Ladies and gentlemen we thank you for flying with us today. We ask that you remain seated with your seatbelt securely fastened until pilot turned off the seatbelt sign. The temperature in Sacramento is a beautiful seventy-eight degrees. If you need information about a connecting flight we would be happy to assist you. Again, thank you for flying Liberty Air. Have a wonderful day.” Brian groaned and shifted in his very expensive yet unbelievably uncomfortable seat. He had slept through the landing. Shit, he needed to stop thinking about Justin and actually sleep at night. 

“Where the fuck is this chick?” He mumbled looking at his watch. When he got the email from Mr. Griffin saying that his daughter was picking him up he was a little weary. The terminal was packed and he wanted to get the hell out of there ASAP. The crowd parted to reveal a very pretty young blonde girl wearing a shirt almost identical to his. Her piercing blue eyes almost cut right through him. There was something about her that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. It was something very familiar, very comforting, but at the same time made his chest feel heavy. He studied her for a few more seconds noting her pale flawless skin. He rolled his eyes when he finally figured out what ‘quality’ she had. She reminded him of Justin. He considered the possibility that he might be going fucking insane. Even girls were starting to look like the object of his obsession.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carly cursed her heels as she walked along the pavement to the airport terminal. She missed her comfy high tops very much. With each step towards the terminal, her heart beat faster. She was nervous.

She knew Brian would be the best for her dad’s account, but she wasn’t planning on letting him go back to Pittsburgh so easily. She was going to meddle in their lives. She swallowed hard and hoped Justin wouldn’t be mad. She hoped she was doing the right thing.

She walked through the electric doors and wandered to the gate where Brian’s plane was going to land. She looked up at the arrival and departure screen. His plane had landed five minutes ago. She cursed to herself and quickened her steps. Punctuality was never her thing.

When she got to the gate, she saw Brian standing there and felt her breath catch in her throat. He was absolutely gorgeous. He was wearing a charcoal gray Armani suit and a deep red shirt. He clutched a black briefcase in one hand while he run his fingers through his perfect hair.

Damn, Justin had good taste.

The photo in the magazine did him no justice. She took a deep breath and approached Brian cautiously. She always blushed and acted like a complete idiot around hot guys. She had to be professional. She was representing her father’s company.

“Mr. Kinney?” Carly asked calmly, giving the man a small smile in greeting. Brian looked over at her and she found herself staring into the colors of his eyes. She wanted to photograph him.

“Ms. Griffin, I assume.” 

“Please, call me Carly.” 

“Only if you call me Brian.” He smirked and she smiled.

“Deal.” They shook hands and Carly led him to the baggage claim. They passed Altitunes, a music store she went in every time she went to the airport. She resisted the urge to duck inside. She passed the candy shop that had the best toffee in California and closed her eyes. She had to be professional today.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carly thought that the meeting with Brian and her dad went unbelievably well. The contract was in the process of being drawn up, and she knew that Kinnetik would do wonderful things for Griff’s Dips. Her plan was going off without a hitch. Well, _almost_ without a hitch. During lunch her father was bragging about her achievements, and happened to mention all the time she was spending with her friend who was visiting from the east coast. Thank god he couldn’t remember “her friend’s” name, and when he asked her to refresh his memory she pretended to choke on her water. Yup, nothing like enduring a couple painful slaps on the back for the sake of a diversion.

“It was great to meet you, Mr. Kinney,” her father said shaking Brian’s hand.

“The pleasure was all mine,” he smiled. “The weather alone was worth the trip. I’ll send the papers for you to sign as soon as they’re ready.”

“Sounds great. My daughter would be happy to take you to you’re hotel if you like.” Carly normally would have been annoyed by her father’s eagerness to volunteer her services, but in this case any excuse she had to get to know this man a little more worked to her advantage. 

“Oh that’s not necessary, but I appreciate the offer. I wanted to do a little sightseeing anyways, so I’ll just grab a cab.”

“No!” Carly yelled and then immediately kicked herself for it. “ I insist.” She smiled brightly hoping that it would cover up the blood that was rushing to her face. 

“Uhh…well if you insist.” He gave her an awkward grin, and she could only imagine what he thought of her. He was probably getting visions of having to fight her off while she tried to jump his bones. Silently cursing Justin for the position she was in, she said goodbye to her dad and walked with Brian to her car.

“So….” She struggled for something to say to break the deafening silence, but her brain had obviously taken temporary leave of absence. Brian wasn’t helping matters any. He was just sitting in the passenger’s seat watching her out of the corner of his eye. Every now and then he would comment on a building they passed, but he wasn’t trying very hard to make conversation. “Look, I know you’re gay so stop looking at me like I’m going to rape you.” 

“Well, that’s definitely an icebreaker, “ he laughed.

“I’m sorry if I freaked you out back there. I tend to make a fool of myself in social situations. The fact that I have friends at all, sometimes surprises me.” She turned to him and smiled. Not just any smile, it was the kind of smile that would make even Justin proud. 

“I guess we can all relate to that.” His tone turned somber. She wondered if smiling at him the way she did reminded him of Justin…and if that made him sad. 

“Did I say something stupid again?” She laughed. She could see the hurt in his eyes. Not hearing from Justin was killing him. If she had any doubt about her plan before, those sad puppy dog eyes of his just hurled them out the window. 

“No, not at all.” He laid his head back and rubbed his eyes. “I think I’m just jet-lagged.”

“Well I suggest you go take a nap,” she said pulling up to the hotel. “Because you’re having dinner with me tonight.”

“Oh am I?” 

“Did you really think I was going to have such a brilliant ad man in town and not take the opportunity to pick his brain?” She slapped his knee playfully and swore she could see him fighting back a smile.

“You only want me for my brain,” he pouted. Carly bit her lip and swore if that man got any cuter she was going to have to keep him for herself.

“Besides, something tells me you could use a little fun. Who knows? Maybe it will dislodge that stick that’s so far up your ass.” She gave him her best tongue in cheek grin, and he responded with a laugh that suspiciously resembled a snort. Yup, she knew Brian was mosty definately a keeper.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carly watched Brian walk up the steps to the entrance of the grand hotel. He gave her a little wave and she smiled before he ducked into the doorway. She looked down at her flip phone, looking over the number for Brian’s cell that he had programmed in for her. She cleared the small display and dialed her familiar home number. __

_“Hello?”_ Justin answered sleepily. Carly sighed. All he did lately was sleep. She hoped that would all change tonight.

“Hey lovely. What are you up to?” __

_“Nothing. Ozzy and I took a nap.”_ She imagined Justin curled up with her little kitten and smiled.

“Well, I hope you’re well rested because you’re going out with me tonight.” __

_“Oh, Carly, I don’t really feel like it.”_ Carly smirked.

“And I don’t really care,” she teased. __

_“Bitch,”_ Justin replied fondly.

“Skank. You are going out with me tonight. And that’s that. Pick out something cute to wear.” She smiled as she heard him sigh. __

_“Fine.”_

“Yaye. Ok, well I have to go work a short shift at the parlor. Kami is there all by herself. So I’ll be home around seven. Be ready to go so I can just change and we can go.” __

_“Ok. See you then.”_

“Bye, my lovely.” __

_“Bye.”_ Carly closed the phone and tossed it on the passenger seat. She smiled to herself as she pulled away from the curb, leaving techno blasting in her wake.

Phase two was complete.


	14. The Agency

* * *

Thanks ever so to my writting buddy and beta, Carly. Your parts of the story were amazing as usual my dear. :)

* * *

Carly walked into Griff’s Dips and hopped up onto the counter. Kami laughed and hit her with a rag. Carly kicked her shoes off and leaned against the wall, smiling dreamily. 

“If you get ice cream all over that fancy suit, I will laugh at you.”

“Shut up. I just met Brian.” Kami’s interest was peaked. She tossed the rag onto the counter and hopped up next to Carly.

“Details.” Carly smiled and unbuttoned her suit jacket, laying it down next to her.

“He is so fucking gorgeous. And funny. And sweet. Justin is so lucky.”

“It sounds like your plan is going off without a hitch,” Kami replied. “And I want to meet Brian.”

“It is. They are going to see each other tonight, and they will hopefully be the end of mopey Justin,” Carly told her. “And I’m sure you will.”

A group of kids walked in and Kami went to help them while Carly went to change into her uniform and clock in. She left her visor abandoned in the back as she tied the apron around her waist. She had a huge smile on her face as she helped all the customers. Once the rush was over, Carly hopped back up on the counter.

“I’ve never seen anyone that looks just as at home in a stupid work uniform as they do in a suit,” Kami told her.

“Yeah,” Carly replied. “I’m going to be a spy when I grow up!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Carly stepped into the elevator of her apartment building, she took her phone from her pocket and flipped it open. She scrolled down to Brian’s number and dialed. __

_“Kinney.”_

“Such a warm greeting,” Carly teased. __

_“Hello Carly.”_

“Aww, you remembered.” __

_“How could I forget?”_

“Well, I just wanted to make sure we’re still on tonight.” __

_“It’s a date.”_

“I wish I could get a date with someone like you,” Carly teased. She heard Brian laugh on the other end. “I’m taking you to the Icon. I think you’ll like it. It’s not far from your hotel. Do you want me to pick you up or meet you there?” __

_“Just give me the address. I’ll take a cab.”_ Carly quickly gave him the address and time to meet and hung up the phone. She slipped it into her pocket as she walked through her front door.

She was greeted with Justin asleep on the couch, still in his pajamas. Ozzy was perched happily on his chest. Carly slammed the door shut and put her hands on her hips.

“Oh hell no. Justin!”

“Huh?” he asked looking at her with heavy eyelids.

“I told you to be ready at seven,” she said walking over to her blue clock that hung on the wall. She took it down and placed it inches from his face. “What time is it?”

“Well mommy, the little hand is on the seven and the big hand is on the twelve. If what my teacher said is right, that would make it seven o’clock.” Rolling his eyes, he turned over and buried his face in his pillow.

“Get your ass up and get dressed.”

“Carly, I really don’t feel lik..”

“NOW!” Carly shouted. There was no way she was going to let Justin’s self-loathing wreck the plan she had worked so hard on. 

“Fine,” he conceded. 

Fifteen minutes later they were finally out the door. Carly was wearing a low cut red top, jeans, and black and red checkered shoes. After a few minutes of checking her appearance in the mirror, she decided to complete her ensemble with a black blazer. Justin had thrown on a dark pair of jeans and a white button up shirt with thin gold stripes. Carly hated the fact that he could be ready in less than five minutes and still look fabulous. Gay boys had all the luck. 

“Here, you drive,” Carly said throwing Justin the keys to her car.

“Yeah, I don’t think so.” 

“Why not?” 

“I just don’t feel like it.” He jumped into the passenger’s seat, tossing the key ring onto the dashboard. Carly picked it up and started the engine.

“You don’t feel like doing much of anything,” she mumbled.

“What?”

“Oh nothing,” she smiled sweetly. She backed out of her parking space and glanced at the clock. They had roughly thirty-eight minutes to get there. She hoped the streets of Sac were ready for her…she was going to have to drive like a bat out of hell.

“Are we meeting someone?” Justin asked a little while later. Carly could feel the color leave her cheeks. Her stomach clenched and she gripped the steering wheel harder.

“What?” She gulped. “What are you talking about?” Her heart dropped, she knew that Justin must have figured it out somehow. But how?

“It’s just that you keep looking at the clock and then driving faster.”

“Oh,” she said letting out the breath she had been holding. Relief washed over her as she sat back in her seat. “Well I made reservations for eight o’clock at Icon, and I don’t want them to give our table away.”

“Look Carly, you don’t have to do this. I appreciate you wanting to take me out to a nice place to try and cheer me up, but I would rather just go home. I don’t feel like being around people.”

“What?” She could feel her body starting to flush. She had so many emotions running through her, she didn’t know whether to scream at him or cry.

“I just need some time to myself. No offence, but I wish you would lay off. “

“That’s it.” She blinked back the tears that were gathered in her eyes and swerved across three lanes of the five lane highway they were on and pulled over. 

“Carly! What the fuck are you doing?! You could have gotten us killed!” Justin shrieked. His hands were shaking and he stared at her in disbelief. 

“Get the fuck out of the car!” She threw her door open and stomped over to Justin’s window. 

“What?!”

“Now!” she screamed through the glass. 

“Carly this isn’t funny,” he said as he hesitantly got out of the car.

“Who’s laughing?” She pulled her hair back and held it in her hand as the cars whizzed by them.

“Then what the fuck are you trying to do?!” He yelled.

“I’m trying to get you’re fucking attention so that maybe you’ll actually listen to me.” She let go of her hair and it came cascading down in a golden blur. 

“Well you have it. What the hell is so important that you almost get me killed?!”

“I am so sick of you’re bullshit.” She grabbed him by the shoulders and tried to keep herself from shaking him. She had kept her mouth shut way too long, and now she was ready to explode. 

“Just say what you have to say!” Justin shouted.

“Look Justin, maybe life hasn’t been _kind_ to you in the past, but it was downright loving when it dropped you on Brian’s doorstep. You had the chance to make your life something better, to be happy, and you blew it. Why? Because you’re afraid. Well we’re all afraid sometimes. It’s a part of living, but you need to know when to say ‘fuck you’ to your fears. You need to reach out and grab onto what you want, and never let go. You need to take a stand, and not mope around wondering what _could_ have been. Make it happen, take a chance, live your fucking life!” By the end of her speech Carly was sobbing. She was so frustrated with Justin that it was starting to take its toll.

“You don’t understand, Carly.” He tried to yell at her, but his tears and her words felt like they were drowning him. “He knows how weak I am. He knows every single detail of what I let Ethan do to me. I love Brian so much, but I didn’t get to _make_ love to him…we fucked in front of Ethan for the first time for revenge for Christ’s sake! I wanted it to be special. I wanted what we had to be pure. But, it wasn’t. Everything I had with him is tainted.” 

“Oh, my sweet Justin.” She pulled him to her and hugged him as tightly as she could. The two blondes stood on the side of the busy highway crying in each other’s embrace. “Don’t you see?” She whispered in Justin’s ear. “Brian has seen all of the skeletons in your closet and loves you just the same. None of that matters to him. In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if he loves you more _because_ of them. All of those skeletons made you the person you are…the person he fell in love with.” 

“I’m sorry I’ve been such an asshole,” Justin sniffled. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and gave Carly a peck on the cheek.

"You're forgiven. Now have you completely extracted your head from your ass? Because I'd like to have my best friend back,” she smiled.

“Hmm, I don’t know. I might have to have Brian check up there for me.” He hugged her again and opened the passenger seat door. “Now get your ass in here. I’m starving and we don’t want to miss our reservation.” Carly grinned from ear to ear as she handed Justin the keys and buckled her seatbelt. He finally saw the love that Brian had for him, and accepted it for what it was. As he merged back into the lanes, she felt butterflies start to invade her stomach. But this time it was from excitement rather than worry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Justin handed the keys to the valet and they walked through the doors of Icon at exactly eight o’clock.

“Hi, we have a reservation under Griffin,” Carly told the hostess.

“Ms. Griffin, you’re table isn’t quite ready yet and I do apologize. If you would like to wait at the bar I’ll come get you when it is. I assure you it shouldn’t be more that ten minutes,” the woman replied sweetly.

“That’s no problem at all, thank you.” Carly knew that Brian was probably already there, so she was glad she thought ahead.

“Justin, I left my purse in the car. Do you think you could go get it for me?” She asked, batting her eyelashes.

“Sure.” 

“Thanks. I think it’s in the back seat. It’s black with a red plaid strap.”

“Alrighty. I’ll meet you at the bar.”

“You got it, stud.” Once Justin was out of sight, she all but ran to the bar. Phase three was about to commence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Fashionably late I see.” Brian said when Carly came into his view. He was sipping on a double Beam, and looking absolutely gorgeous in jeans and a black collared shirt rolled up to his elbows.

“Five minutes,” she said looking at her watch and laughing. “I’d hardly call that late.”

“Well, you could never work for me then,” he smirked. 

“Hey now, don’t dismiss me so quickly.” Carly looked up to see Justin coming back inside. She had to move fast.

“Hey, I’m going to the little girl’s room. Will you order me one of whatever you’re having?”

“A girl after my own heart I see,” he said with an eyebrow raised. “Coming right up.” Carly quickly thanked him scurried over to Justin before he could make it all the way inside.

“Here you go,” he said, handing her the purse.

“Thanks, lovely. I’m going to the bathroom. I’m sitting right over there.” She pointed over to where Brian was sitting, but luckily there were people blocking him. “I just ordered a drink, you do the same and I’ll be right back.”

“Sounds good.” Justin walked away and Carly snuck behind a pillar so she could watch her plan unfold. He made his way to the bar and ordered something, making small talk with the bartender. He was so close to Brian, and you could tell by their body language that they felt each other’s presence. Both men squirmed and looked around as if someone was watching them. Then like magic, they turned and locked eyes at the very same second. Jaws dropped. The sound of gasps and glasses breaking cut through the buzz of the crowd.

Phase three was complete.


End file.
